Vies Entremêlées
by K-limero
Summary: La vie d'une chevalier jedi et de ses deux amis pendant la guerre des clones. Ils feront face à des événements qui bouleverseront leurs certitudes sur ce qu'ils sont. Ils découvriront que l'attachement peut être la plus grande des forces. EN PAUSE.
1. La cour des grands

Les personnages de Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de George Lucas.

Seuls Silène, Flynn et Megane m'appartiennent.

**Résumé** : La vie d'un chevalier jedi et de ses deux amis pendant la guerre des clones. Ils feront face à des événements qui bouleverseront leurs certitudes sur ce qu'ils sont. Ils découvriront que l'attachement peut être la plus grande des forces.

* * *

LA COUR DES GRANDS

**- Jures-tu de servir et de défendre la République et la démocratie ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

On pouvait deviner l'importance de l'instant.

**- Je le jure, **répondit-elle.

**- Alors, je te proclame chevalier Jedi.**

Megane releva la tête vers Maître Windu.

Elle était devant lui, un genou à terre.

Le maître Jedi actionna son sabre laser et fit le mouvement. Le sabre laser se déplaça de l'épaule gauche de Megane à son épaule droite.

La cérémonie de chevalerie était un moment important pour tout Padawan. C'était le moment où ils cessaient d'être les élèves. Après cela, ils étaient indépendants.

Mais pour Megane, c'était un peu particulier puisque Maître Windu était son maître. Enfin, techniquement parlant, il ne l'était plus mais...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mace Windu.

Il était très fier de Megane. Elle était puissante et douée. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler ses émotions mais avec le temps et l'expérience, elle y arriverait.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre.

Les cérémonies étaient suivies par le conseil des jedis et quelques amis des nouveaux chevaliers.

Des amis de Megane, seuls deux étaient présents. Ses deux amis les plus proches. Les seuls dont elle avait voulu la présence : Silène et Flynn.

Ils avaient grandis ensemble au temple. Et ensemble ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups. Au grand dam de leurs maîtres respectifs.

Megane se releva avec l'aide de maître Windu qui lui avait tendu son bras.

Une mauvaise blessure à la jambe lors de leur dernière mission l'handicapait pour certains mouvements.

Une seule seconde d'inattention avait suffi. Elle avait reçu un tir de blaster dans la cuisse.

Toujours être attentif était une règle que chaque jedi devait avoir en tête. Cela garantissait leur survie.

C'était une leçon assez douloureuse mais au moins, Megane l'avait retenue.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur sourit. Ils le lui rendirent.

Elle était la dernière de leur trio à devenir chevalier. Même de loin, elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle.

Elle pouvait le sentir.

**- Félicitations Megane**, fit Mace

**- Merci maître**, répondit-elle avec un sourire, refocalisant son attention sur son professeur.

**- Je ne suis plus ton maître,** fit remarquer gentiment le maître Jedi.

**- Certes**

**Alors voilà, on y est. Me voilà chevalier.  
**

**- Nerveuse ? **demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il ressentait sa nervosité.

**- Un peu. Là si je fais une erreur, je ne pourrais plus dire que c'est de votre faute.**

**- Alors fais en sorte de ne pas en faire**

**- Facile à dire.**

**- Ne te tracasses pas Megane, peut être que tu feras des erreurs mais c'est comme cela qu'on apprend**

**- Alors vous aussi vous faites des erreurs ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur.

Maître Windu était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs jedis du temple. C'était pour cela qu'avec maître Yoda, il était le leader du conseil des jedis.

**- Il fait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas ?**

Cette réplique fit sourire Megane.

**- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours esquiver le sujet.**

**- Je pourrais t'ordonner de ne plus en parler.**

**- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! **fit-elle faussement scandalisée.

Il se caressa pensivement le menton.

**- C'est vrai. Mais de toute façon, tu me dois toujours le respect jeune fille.**

Il était faussement outré.

Peu de personnes connaissaient ce coté de la personnalité de maître Windu. La plupart des gens le connaissait intransigeant et sévère. Il ne se relâchait qu'avec les personnes qui avaient sa confiance, mieux, son amitié.

Megane était fière de faire partie de ses personnes.

Tout en parlant, ils firent quelques pas à travers l'immense salle.

Elle était de forme carrée. De grandes fenêtres verticales laissaient entrer la lumière.

Cette salle était principalement utilisée pour les cérémonies.

Maître Yoda marchait vers eux.

Il était une créature verte, de petite taille et marchait avec une canne.

Les gens ne voyaient en lui qu'un petit être fragile et vulnérable.

Grave erreur.

Maître Yoda était, comme maître Windu, un excellent combattant, si pas le meilleur, et était un membre influent du conseil. De plus, il était le plus respecté des jedis du fait de sa grande sagesse.

**- De rigueur, les félicitations sont, il me semble.**

**- Merci maître Yoda.**

**- Un peu jeune tu es pour prendre un Padawan, mais en tant voulu, beaucoup de choses à donner, tu auras.**

Généralement, les jedis ne prenaient pas tout de suite un Padawan après avoir été nommé chevalier. Ils attendaient d'avoir un peu plus d'expérience, donc un peu plus de missions à leur actif.

**- Un excellent professeur, tu seras**, continua Yoda.

**- Merci**, répondit Megane, sincèrement flattée par le compliment.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Maître Kenobi et son apprenti, Anakin Skywalker à proximité de la porte.

Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois mais sans plus.

Cependant, elle n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient une équipe de jedis particulièrement performante. Maître Windu pensait beaucoup de bien d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il le respectait et l'appréciait.

Megane l'admirait mais d'une toute autre façon et pour une toute autre raison.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était un très bel homme.

Il avait les cheveux châtain clairs, tirant sur le blond cendré qui lui arrivaient sur les épaules. Il portait une barbe. Ses habits de jedis ne cachaient pas sa musculature développée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant.

Oui, vraiment c'était un très bel homme.

**- Contrôles tes pensées Megane, elles te trahissent**, fit Mace.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle savait qu'il était un fervent défenseur du code.

**- Le plaisir des yeux est innocent, maître Windu, **répondit-elle innocemment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Je dois aller voir les médecins.**

**- Evites de te blesser sur le chemin**, fit innocemment Windu.

Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui.

**- Ce serait dommage de te perdre si tôt...**, continua-t-il.

**- Je pense que je vais me passer de commentaires et partir le plus dignement possible vers le centre de soins.**

**- Tiens-toi à la rampe pour descendre les escaliers...**

**- Vous me regretterez vous allez voir.**

**- Je me demande ce qui va le plus me manquer**, fit-il pince sans rire. **Ton sens de l'humour ou ton sens aigu de l'improvisation ?**

**- Mon sens aigu de l'improvisation qui a sauvé vos fesses.**

**- Tu veux sûrement parler de la fois où tu nous as fait passé par la fenêtre...oui je me rappelle...brillante idée...qui nous as valu un bain dans un magnifique lac où il y avait des animaux carnivores.**

**- Pff**

**- Tu ne devais pas aller voir les médecins ?**

**- J'y cours**

**- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.**

Elle haussa les épaules ce qui fit sourire Mace Windu et entreprit son périple jusqu'au centre de soin.

Silène et Flynn la rejoignirent.

Flynn était, tout comme Megane un humain. Il était grand, environ un mètre quatre vingt, de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux gris.

Il était considéré comme un très beau spécimen par la gente féminine du temple.

Silène quant à elle était une twi'leck. La caractéristique de cette race était d'avoir la peau bleue. Autrement ils étaient comparables aux humains.

Silène faisait la même taille que Megane. Elle avait de superbes yeux saphir et des cheveux blancs.

**- Alors qu'est ce que cela fait d'être dans la cour des grands**, fit Flynn avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Ça fait que maintenant je vais pouvoir être libre de te botter les fesses quand je le voudrais. J'adore**, fit-elle rêveusement.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de leur ami.

**- Où tu allais ?** demanda celui-ci pour faire cesser cette hilarité.

**- Au centre de soin.**

**- Pour ta blessure**, demanda Silène, concernée

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as sûrement besoin d'aide**, continua Flynn. **Tu ne sembles pas très capable d'y aller toute seule. Tu veux une chaise roulante ?** demanda-t-il avec une expression faussement concernée.

« _Un point partout balle au centre_ » pensa Silène.

**- Non merci Flynn, je vais réussir à me débrouiller. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis sure que tu as d'autres choses à faire. Comme perfectionner ta technique de combat qui, à mon avis, laisse un peu à désirer.**

**- Aie ! Ca c'est pas très gentil.**

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

**- Allez viens l'éclopée**, fit joyeusement Flynn.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie.

* * *

Je compte reposter mes chapitres car je vais faire quelques modifications, des tournures de phrases qui ne me plaisent pas. Rien d'énorme pas d'inquiétude...

Je ne posterais pas avant un petit moment parce que là j'ai passé mon bac et j'attends anxieusement les résultats. Donc la seule chose que je vais faire est de vérifier les chapitres déjà existants et faire les modifications nécessaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.


	2. Peurs et doutes

**une nouvelle version de ce chapitre  
**

* * *

**PEURS ET DOUTES**

Obi-Wan et Anakin s'avancèrent vers maîtres Yoda et Windu.

Ils avaient attendu qu'ils aient fini leur conversation avec le tout nouveau chevalier Lorelei.

Obi-Wan savait qu'elle avait été la Padawan de maître Windu donc il leur avait laissé du temps ensemble.

Il se doutait que la maître avait du être extrêmement fier de l'élève, même si Maître Windu n'était jamais très expressif.

Cela lui rappelait ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué lors de la cérémonie faisant de lui un chevalier jedi.

Qui-Gon n'avait pas été là.

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, son ventre se tordait. Le temps avait apaisé sa souffrance mais ne l'avait pas fait disparaître.

Un mouvement sur le coté lui fit comprendre qu'Anakin avait maintenant tourné la tête vers lui. Il avait sûrement senti son trouble.

C'était étonnant.

Parfois il avait l'impression qu'avec son Padawan, le lien était quasi inexistant et parfois il ne pouvait pas penser tranquillement sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

C'était déstabilisant.

Ils croisèrent Megane, Flynn et Silène.

Il remarqua que Megane boitait et qu'elle s'appuyait sur Flynn.

« _Elle a sûrement été blessée lors de sa dernière mission_ » pensa-t-il.

Lui et Anakin s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant maîtres Yoda et Windu.

**- Votre mission s'est bien passée ?**

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer d'une mission sur Dantooine pour régler une querelle entre deux ethnies.

Au départ, ils avaient été chargés d'être les arbitres. Mais rapidement l'une des ethnies les avaient accusés de prendre parti pour l'autre. L'autre ethnie avait pris leur défense, ce qui avait créé une escalade de violences dans le conflit.

Ils furent donc obligés de procéder à des « négociations musclées ». Des négociations avec sabres lasers.

Obi-Wan détestait devoir se servir de son sabre laser. Il était un jedi, un gardien de la paix, pas un soldat qui règle les conflits par la violence.

Tant bien que mal, ils réussirent à rétablir la paix entre les deux ethnies. Mais Obi-Wan doutait que ce soit une paix durable.

Enfin pour le moment ils étaient rentrés au temple. Ils étaient chez eux.

**- Oui, la mission s'est bien passée. Nous avons réglé le conflit.**

**- Le doute, je sens en toi**, remarqua Yoda.

Obi-Wan sourit intérieurement. Il était impossible de cacher la moindre pensée à ce petit troll vert comme il aimait l'appelait.

Bien entendu, maître Yoda ne le saurait jamais. Il tenait à sa vie. Enfin plus précisément à sa tête. Maître Yoda avait la désagréable habitude de se servir de sa cane pour frapper les jedis un peu trop téméraires.

Mais peut-être l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Non. Maître Yoda n'entrait jamais dans les pensées sans autorisation.

Mais peut-être avait-il pensé trop fort ?

« _Mais non, Kenobi, respire, il ne t'a pas entendu, sinon il t'aurait fait une remarque._

_Où peut être pas ?_ »

Obi-Wan secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentrer sur la conversation.

**- Je ne suis pas sur que cette paix durera dans le temps. Ils trouveront une autre raison pour relancer les hostilités.**

**- Oui**, soupira Windu. **C'est ce qui se passe toujours. Les peuples trouveront toujours des prétextes pour se faire la guerre. Personne ne pourra jamais changer cela.**

Yoda approuva d'un signe de tête.

En plus de 700 ans de vie, il en avait vécu des guerres, des conflits. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les travers des êtres vivants.

**- Vous reposer, vous devriez.**

**- Oui, maître**, répondit Obi-Wan.

Comprenant la discussion terminée, Obi-Wan et Anakin se retirèrent dans leurs appartements.

Ils étaient dans un état impossible.

**- Anakin, je me rappelle très bien t'avoir demander de ranger tout ce bazar avant notre départ**, fit Obi-Wan, légèrement blasé en désignant toutes les pièces mécaniques qui traînaient sur le sol.

**- Ah bon ?** fit un innocent mais quand même légèrement mal à l'aise Anakin. **Je n'ai pas du écouté ce passage là.**

**- Il y a beaucoup de « passage » que tu n'écoutes pas.**

**- C'est faux maître ! Je vous écoute tout le temps !**

**- Ah oui ?** fit Obi-Wan en haussant les sourcils et croisant les bras. **Et cette fois-là où je t'ai dit de ne pas te jeter par la fenêtre ?**

**- Oui, mais...**

**- Et cette fois où je t'ai bien dit de ne surtout pas sortir ton sabre laser ? Et bien entendu, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

Dans une attitude pleine de maturité, Anakin croisa les bras et s'enferma dans le mutisme, au grand amusement d'Obi-Wan.

Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il entra dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Puis, il prit une douche bien méritée.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps, sur ses muscles échauffés.

Il se frictionna le corps et les cheveux pour enlever toutes traces de fatigue et de transpiration.

Il pourrait rester là pendant des heures. Juste sentir l'eau sur lui.

Plus de combat, de tension, d'ennuis. Il était enfin chez lui.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna à sortir de la douche. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il étouffa un bâillement. Apparemment il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il fit face à son reflet.

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Des cicatrices zébraient son torse.

« _Il faudrait quand même que j'aille voir les médecins_ »

De plus, Maître Yoda saurait forcément pour ces cicatrices et il le forcerait à aller se faire soigner. Il le soupçonnait de ne pas hésiter à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour cela. Il pouvait parfois être intraitable.

Avec un soupir, il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il n'était pas du tout motivé pour aller au centre de soin mais il savait que s'il n'y allait pas maintenant, il n'irait jamais. Et ces maudites cicatrices viendraient de toute façon se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Il laissa donc Anakin, qui avait (enfin !) entreprit de débarrasser le salon, et sortit de leurs appartements.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Megane. Elle était seule et allait sûrement vers ses appartements.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et continuèrent vers leurs destinations respectives.

Le centre de soins était presque vide.

Docilement, il suivit un droide qui le fit asseoir sur un lit.

Il enleva son t-shirt et découvrit ses marques.

Le droide trifouilla dans une sorte de tiroir et en sortit un bandage. Il l'appliqua sur le torse d'Obi-Wan.

Dès que le bandage entra en contact avec sa peau, Obi-Wan sentit le froid que celui-ci dégageait. Dans deux semaines, il n'y aurait plus de cicatrices.

Satisfait d'avoir fait cette « corvée », il sortit et revint dans ses appartements pour retrouver son lit adoré.

Anakin était, pour changer, en train de bricoler ses « maudites » pièces comme Obi-Wan les appelait.

Comme une masse, il s'effondra sur son lit. Il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

_NON !!_

_Impuissant il regarda son maître se faire transpercer par le sabre laser du Sith. Il sentit le coté obscur l'envahir. Mais en cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste découper en morceau l'homme qui avait mis son maître à terre. Pourquoi ces barrières de protection ne tombaient-elle pas ? _

_Lorsqu'elles se désactivèrent, il ne réfléchit pas et fonça sur le Sith. Ses coups étaient désaccordés mais restaient dangereux_

_Quand enfin, il réussit à terrasser le Sith, il se précipita au chevet de son maître._

_c'est lui l'élu, Obi-Wan, entraîne le..._

Obi-Wan se réveilla en sursaut.

Toujours ce même rêve. La mort de Qui-Gon. C'était une des raisons qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant.

Ce rêve revenait sans cesse, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il aurait tellement voulu oublier.

Oublier le fait qu'il avait failli misérablement.

S'il n'était pas tombé aussi bêtement, son maître ne se serait jamais retrouver seul face au Sith. Ils auraient continué le combat à deux et ils l'auraient battu. Son maître ne serait jamais mort.

Plus encore que la souffrance, c'était la culpabilité qui le hantait.

Il se leva et alla sur le balcon.

Il faisait nuit.

Avec un soupir, il alla vers le seul endroit qui pourrait lui apporter le calme qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut.

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Rien d'étonnant à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Les jardins étaient une immense salle. La Force y était intensément présente. C'était un lieu de relaxation pour tous les jedis.

Obi-Wan se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux.

Lentement, il tenta d'entrer en méditation.

Il laissa la Force couler en lui. Lorsqu'il était nerveux ou en proie aux doutes, il méditait.

Si cela ne lui apportait pas les réponses à ces questions, cela avait au moins le mérite de le détendre complètement.

Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette fois-ci il ne parvint pas à méditer.

Yoda s'approcha de lui sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis il s'assit en tailleur devant lui.

Il savait qu'Obi-Wan ne dormait plus très bien.

Il savait parfaitement que jamais le jeune homme ne l'aurait admis, mais les cernes qu'il avait en dessous des yeux témoignaient pour lui.

Mais Yoda le sentait aussi.

La force l'avait prévenu de l'état de fatigue émotionnelle et physique du jeune chevalier jedi.

Il doutait que son propre Padawan s'en soit aperçu. Obi-Wan avait toujours été très doué pour dissimuler les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Peut être un peu trop.

Sa patience et son self contrôle étaient légendaires au sein des jedis. Plusieurs fois, les jeunes padawans avaient essayé de lui faire perdre le contrôle mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi.

Obi-Wan était admiré et respecté de tous.

Il était toujours de bonne humeur et courtois avec tout le monde. Même avec les politiciens bien qu'il ne les apprécie guère.

Yoda savait qu'il les jugeait indignes de confiance. Trop sophistes à son goût.

Seuls quelques uns échappaient à ce jugement comme Bail Organa, le sénateur d'Aldorande et Padmé Amidala, élue nouvellement sénatrice de Naboo.

Mais le plus important était qu'il était un jedi extrêmement doué. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs du temple et il ferait parti du conseil un jour.

De cela, Yoda ne doutait pas un seul instant.

Au fond, était-il le mieux placé pour faire l'entraînement d'Anakin ?

C'était la question que n'arrêtait pas de se poser Obi-Wan. Yoda aurait fait un bien meilleur professeur.

Obi-Wan était trop proche émotionnellement d'Anakin. Il était parfois trop dur et parfois pas assez. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de trouver un jour, un juste milieu.

Anakin pouvait se montrer parfois tellement imprévisible.

Et cette incapacité à trouver ce juste milieu finirait par rejaillir sur l'entraînement d'Anakin.

Force ! Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

**- Compliqué, pour tous les maîtres, cela a toujours été**, fit une voix avec calme.

Obi-Wan ouvrit brusquement ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas senti maître Yoda arriver.

**- J'espère ne pas te déranger. De toute façon, en méditation, tu n'étais pas**, continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Obi-Wan se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute. Cela l'avait toujours déstabilisé que Yoda puisse lire si facilement en lui.

**- Si j'y arrive, c'est que, fermé, ton esprit n'est pas**, le réprimanda gentiment le vieux maître.

Obi-Wan secoua doucement la tête.

**- Qu'avez-vous entendu ?**

**- Beaucoup de doutes, tu as, à propos du jeune Skywalker.**

**- Peut être n'aurais-je pas du insister pour le former.**

Yoda garda le silence, l'invitant à continuer.

**- Peut être ne suis-je pas le maître qu'il lui faut. Je n'arrive pas à le canaliser. Il ne m'écoute que d'une oreille. Peut être lui fallait-il un maître avec plus d'autorité. J'ai peur que mon manque d'autorité à son égard ne le desserve.**

**- Un excellent maître tu es Obi-Wan, **répliqua-t-il.

**De cela, tu ne dois pas douter. A cet âge, insolent et impulsif sont les padawans. Un maître, je me rappelle. Me voir, il était venu. Des doutes sur son enseignement, il avait. De ne pas être à la hauteur, il avait peur. **

**- Que lui avez-vous dit ?**

**- Une épreuve à passer, l'adolescence est. Pour les maîtres, comme les padawans. De la patience, je lui ai conseillé d'avoir. Et de la patience il a eu. Enseigner à sa manière à son Padawan, il a continué. Un brillant chevalier jedi, celui-ci est devenu.**

**Un Padawan, à son tour, il a pris. Et pour les mêmes raisons, en ce moment même il me parle.**

Obi-Wan fut surpris.

Ainsi Qui-Gon était venu voir maître Yoda à cause de lui ?

Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été si difficile en tant que Padawan. Enfin il n'était peut être pas le mieux placé pour en juger.

**- Entraîner comme tu le fais, tu dois continuer. Un excellent professeur tu es. De la chance, le jeune Skywalker a.**

Après cela, Yoda laissa le jeune homme commencer une réelle méditation.

Obi-Wan pensa qu'il avait lui aussi de la chance d'avoir un maître tel que Yoda pour le rassurer.


	3. Maintenant j'ai ma réponse

**MAINTENANT J'AI MA RÉPONSE  
**

Des gémissements rauques se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur des appartements.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, Silène se figea, le bras en l'air.

Elle colla son oreille à la porte, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

Lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau des gémissements, elle se recula et fixa la porte d'un air étonné.

Bien qu'il fût très séduisant et qu'il n'hésitait pas à en jouer, ce n'était pas le genre de Flynn de ramener des filles au temple.

Bien qu'elle lui en ait fait plusieurs fois la réflexion, il persistait à dire que ces filles ne représentaient pas un attachement et donc, qu'il ne défiait pas le code en passant une nuit dans leurs bras.

Flynn avait toujours eu une version très personnelle du code. Il prenait les règles qui l'intéressaient et délaissait celles qui l'embêtaient.

Il lui avait même dit un jour qu'elle devrait faire pareil. Que cela l'aiderait à « voir la vie sous un autre angle »

Mais pour Silène, l'acte sexuel devait être un acte d'amour entre deux personnes et pas uniquement la satisfaction d'un stupide instinct primaire et bestial.

Flynn s'était moqué d'elle et l'avait qualifiée d' « incurable romantique ». Et que cela était bien plus dangereux pour un jedi que de stupides relations sans lendemain.

Ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué qu'étant donné qu'elle ne comptait pas trouver l'amour, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle.

Les gémissements se firent plus forts.

Bizarrement, Silène n'entendit aucun gémissement féminin. Comme elle savait qu'il n'était pas porté sur les hommes, elle assuma qu'il était seul.

Espérant qu'effectivement, il était seul, elle tapa le code d'ouverture de la porte.

Mégane et elle le connaissait car, autrefois, elles venaient souvent dans sa chambre pour parler, jouer...

Mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles ne l'avaient pas fait.

Elle poussa la porte et se figea sur le seuil.

Flynn se trouvait sur son canapé dans le salon, profondément endormi, se débattant avec sa couverture, dans laquelle il était totalement enroulé.

Il était en sueur et gémissait toujours.

Si ses sourcils n'avaient pas été froncés, Silène aurait cru qu'il était au milieu d'un rêve très intéressant.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Devait-elle le réveiller ou pas ? Après tout, rien ne prouvait qu'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation.

Elle ne savait pas que Flynn était sujet aux cauchemars. Les fois où elle avait dormi ici avec Mégane, il n'en avait jamais faits.

Peut-être devrait-elle appeler Mégane justement ?

« _Allons Silène, tu peux t'en sortir toute seule, tu es assez grande, pas besoin de Mégane._

_C'est juste un cauchemar_ »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Flynn et le secoua doucement.

**- Flynn... réveille toi**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le dire deux fois que Flynn se réveilla en sursaut.

Il prit sa main, la fit tomber dos au sol et se mit au dessus d'elle, le sabre ouvert à la main, près à frapper.

Silène laissa échapper un cri à la soudaineté de ce mouvement.

Lorsqu'elle vit la lueur verte d'un sabre laser, son sang s'arrêta.

Elle fixa Flynn les yeux écarquillés, attendant son prochain geste.

Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'en savait rien du tout.

Le Flynn qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Flynn qu'elle connaissait.

Il avait un regard de fou. Il paraissait encore complètement dans son rêve.

Au bout de longues minutes pour Silène, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Son regard changea totalement d'expression lorsqu'il la reconnut.

Il se recula rapidement et s'assit.

Silène prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant le temps qu'avait durer l'incident.

Elle se leva lentement et prudemment, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui saute une nouvelle fois dessus.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux.

**- Flynn, ça va ?** demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Il ne répondit rien.

Il avait les yeux fermés et sa main gauche sur son front. Sa main droite tenait le sabre laser toujours allumé.

**- Flynn**, appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui.

D'une main tremblante, elle mit sa main sur son épaule.

Cela le fit sursauter.

Elle sursauta également et se recula précipitamment. Comme une souris effrayée.

Lorsque Flynn se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, il ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut se rapprocher d'elle.

Il se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il avait son sabre laser dans sa main droite.

Il l'éteignit en vitesse et regarda Silène de nouveau.

Elle le fixait avec des yeux incertains.

**- Silène**, hésita-t-il. **Tu...vas bien ?**

**- Euh... oui...enfin, je crois. Et toi ?**

**- Oui, oui.**

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

Elle la saisit et se remit debout. Elle le suivit dans la cuisine.

Elle savait ce qu'il se préparait. Elle pouvait l'imaginer les yeux fermés.

Il allait d'abord prendre un sachet de thé dans l'armoire juste au dessus de son évier, la porte de droite. Ensuite, il mettrait de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Le sachet de thé dans la tasse, plus un peu de sucre. Et enfin, l'eau bouillante dans la tasse.

Comme d'habitude, il allait lui en proposer. Et comme d'habitude, elle refuserait car le thé n'était pas vraiment...sa tasse de thé !

**- Tu en veux ?** demanda-t-il en montrant sa tasse.

Elle sourit.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?** demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

**- Rien**, fit-elle. **Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'en veux pas.**

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit. Il fit un signe à Silène lui intimant d'en faire de même.

Le silence s'installa. Apaisant mais chargé de question.

Du coté de Silène en tout cas.

Quel rêve avait-il bien fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Elle hésitait à lui demander, ne sachant pas de quelle façon il allait réagir.

Et elle avait eu assez de frayeur pour la soirée.

Flynn aussi se questionnait.

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Que venait-elle faire dans ses appartements à cette heure de la nuit ?

Les deux attendaient que l'autre commence.

Pourquoi entamer la conversation était devenu si dur entre eux ?

Qu'est ce qui avait changer ?

Avant ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, plaisanter ensemble, se taquiner. Oh, ils le faisaient toujours mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui avait modifié leur relation.

Pourquoi ?

Pourtant avec Mégane, rien n'avait changé.

Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, Silène et lui, rien n'allait plus. Même Mégane avait remarqué ce changement d'atmosphère. Elle l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'ils avaient toujours été différents l'un de l'autre.

C'était vrai.

Beaucoup de gens s'étaient demandés comment ils faisaient pour être amis. Ils étaient tellement différents.

Lui le séducteur, et elle plus réservée. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés.

Au fond, il commençait à se ranger à l'avis de la majorité. Cette majorité pensait que c'était Megane qui les liait. Et il commençait à penser la même chose.

Après tout, Megane semblait être un mélange des deux.

Elle pouvait se montrer séductrice, comme elle pouvait être très introvertie.

C'était pour cela qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec Flynn : son coté délurée. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec Silène : son coté fleur bleue et timide.

Ce mélange la rendait très attachante.

**- Tu veux en parler ?** demanda finalement Silène.

Cette soudaine prise de parole le tira de ses réflexions. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

**- De quoi ?**

**- De ton rêve**, fit-elle en soupirant, comme si cela lui coûtait de faire la conversation.

**- Non.**

Elle opina de la tête.

**- Tu en parleras sûrement avec Mégane**, fit-elle en se levant.

**- Silène ?**

Elle se retourna et darda sur lui un regard lassé.

**- Pourquoi tu étais là ?**

Elle sembla réfléchir avant de répondre.

**- Pour rien**

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit.

Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs pour rentre chez elle.

Pourquoi était-elle allée chez Flynn ?

C'était simple. Elle voulait retrouver l'ambiance qui existait auparavant entre eux.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Plus maintenant.

Elle soupira. Cette situation était devenue éprouvante pour elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant les appartements de Mégane. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et tapa le code qu'elle connaissait.

Elle entra dans le salon, désert. Rien de bien étonnant.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Mégane dormait à poings fermés.

Son visage légèrement grimaçant indiquait que sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal.

Silène hésita à la réveiller mais elle avait besoin de parler.

Doucement, elle secoua son épaule.

« _Je secoue beaucoup d'épaules en ce moment_ » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Mégane se réveilla plus doucement que Flynn.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle regarda Silène d'un œil endormi.

**- Silène ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

**- J'ai besoin de parler**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

Elle se retourna.

3h10

**- Silène, il est 3h10**, bougonna-t-elle en mettant sa couette au dessus de sa tête**. Reviens dans 6 heures**.

**- Mégane, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler**.

Quelque chose dans sa voix convainquit Megane de sortir le nez de sous les couvertures. Elle la regarda suspicieusement.

Avec un grognement, elle se leva.

Elle portait un pantalon et un top noir.

Elles se dirigèrent dans la cuisine.

Megane se prépara un café. Elle n'en proposa pas à Silène. La twi'lek n'appréciait pas ce genre de boisson.

Silène la laissa boire son café, sachant qu'elle serait plus réceptive ensuite.

**- Alors tu voulais parler**, fit Megane en reposant sa tasse, légèrement plus réveillée.

**- Oui, voilà, je...**

**- Oh, ça ne te dérange pas si on marche pendant qu'on parle. Les médecins veulent que je fasse travailler ma jambe**, la coupa-t-elle.

**- Non, allez viens.**

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux.

Megane n'avait rien pris de plus pour se couvrir.

Coruscant était une planète naturellement chaude. Il ne pleuvait que rarement. De ce fait la température de la planète avoisinait les 25 degrés.

**- Alors je t'écoute.**

**- Eh bien...**

**- Le sommeil, vous n'arrivez pas à trouver jeunes filles ?** fit une voix bien reconnaissable.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour faire face à maître Yoda.

« _Je n'arriverais jamais à en placer une ?!_ »

Yoda la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

**- Mais et vous maître Yoda ?** fit Mégane avec un sourire.

**- En premier, la question j'ai posé**, fit-il.

« _Une réplique digne d'un enfant_ »

**- Nous avions envie de nous promener**, répondit Mégane avec un sourire. **Cela aussi c'est interdit dans le code ?** fit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Yoda la regarda avec un léger sourire.

Silène observait cet échange avec neutralité.

Elle savait que Mégane se permettait ce genre de répartie avec Maître Yoda parce qu'elle avait été la Padawan de maître Windu. Autrement, elle ne se serait jamais permis.

**- En direction des jardins, vous allez.**

**- Oui, ils sont propices pour une réflexion**, répondit Silène.

**- En ce moment, très appréciés, les jardins sont**, fit-il en esquissant un sourire mystérieux et regardant Mégane.

Il laissa les deux jedis méditer sur cette phrase bien étrange.

**- Pourquoi il a dit ça ?** demanda Mégane en fronçant les sourcils.

**- J'en sais rien et franchement, je m'en fiche**.

Elles pénétrèrent dans les jardins.

Elles virent que quelqu'un était déjà là. Ce quelqu'un était Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il était en tailleur, signe qu'il méditait.

Mégane le regarda quelques instants.

**- Mégane !** fit Silène en mettant sa main devant ses yeux. **On pourrait en revenir à mon histoire ?!**

**- Oh oui, oui, bien sur,** s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.** Alors de quoi voulez-tu me parler ?**

**- Oui...Voilà, je suis allé voir Flynn juste avant de venir chez toi ?**

**- Tu es allé chez Flynn ?** fit-elle étonnée. **Pourquoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas l'important...**, fit-elle en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.** Enfin bref, je suis allé chez lui. En arrivant devant sa porte, j'ai entendu des gémissements.**

Mégane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout comme Silène, elle connaissait l'amour de son ami pour les femmes.

**- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Il était seul. En fait, il faisait un cauchemar. J'ai voulu le réveiller mais il est devenu fou. Il m'a sauté dessus et a failli me découper en rondelle. Il avait son sabre laser à la main. **

Elles s'assirent sur un banc.

**- Ensuite, on est allé dans sa cuisine et il ne disait rien. J'ai essayé de le faire parler mais rien à faire. Je n'ai pas insisté, je savais qu'il ne dirait rien.**

**- Laisse lui du temps. Généralement, il ne parle pas beaucoup après ces cauchemars. Il est un peu déstabilisé par eux. **

Silène la regarda d'un air étonné et un peu blessé. Mégane sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

**- Silène**, commença-t-elle

**- Tu es au courant ? Tu es au courant de ces cauchemars ?**

**Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant et pas moi ? Je ne suis pas assez digne de confiance ? **fit-elle avec amertume.

**- Silène...** tenta-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

**- Ne fais pas ça**, fit-elle en se dégageant et en se levant. **Ne me fait pas ton air désolé un peu condescendant.**

**- Silène, non...**, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

**- Tu sais, je me demandais à quel point en était notre amitié, tous les trois.**

**Maintenant j'ai ma réponse.**

Elle partit, laissant Mégane complètement désemparée.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.


	4. Amitié naissante

**J'ai fait quelques modifications. Les commentaires bons ou mauvais sont toujours appréciés ;-)**

* * *

**AMITIE NAISSANTE**

Désastreuse.

Si elle devait qualifier cette conversation, c'est le mot qu'elle emploierait.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment en était-ils tous arrivés là ?

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils étaient liés par une amitié solide. Une amitié qui paraissait indestructible.

Et maintenant, tout allait de travers. Tout explosait en morceaux. Des morceaux qu'elle recevait violemment en pleine figure.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta puis se retourna. Obi-Wan la regardait, un air concerné inscrit sur son visage.

Sans le vouloir, il avait entendu la conversation entre Mégane et son amie Silène. Il pouvait sentir que cela avait fortement perturbé Mégane.

**- Vous allez bien, chevalier Lorelei ?**

**- Mégane**, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec lui.

Il haussa les sourcils et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**- Je trouve seulement que chevalier Lorelei est un peu trop formel**, se justifia-t-elle.

**- Mégane**, répéta-t-il.

**- Et pour répondre à votre question, je vais bien maître Kenobi.**

**- Obi-Wan**, rectifia-t-il. **Je trouve que maître Kenobi est trop formel.**

Il lui sourit. C'était un sourire très charmeur. Mais elle doutait qu'il s'en rende compte.

Obi-Wan Kenobi séduisait sans faire d'effort. Un sourire, un clin d'œil et il obtenait n'importe quoi.

Il était la tentation incarnée.

Beaucoup de femmes se seraient damnées pour un seul de ces sourires. Et il n'était pas rare, même courant que les femmes –jeunes et un peu moins jeunes- se retournent sur son passage.

En plus d'un corps à damner un saint, il possédait de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. Ils semblaient avoir le pouvoir de sonder votre âme dans les moindres recoins.

Par ailleurs, au-delà du charme il avait une certaine présence qui faisait qu'on le remarquait tout de suite dans une pièce.

Le pire était qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Lorsqu'une femme lui souriait de manière suggestive, il se contentait de lui faire un petit sourire et de passer son chemin.

Il aurait pu avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Mais aucune ne semblait retenir son attention et surtout, il n'aurait jamais été contre le code.

« _Souris encore comme ça et je te saute dessus_ »

Elle secoua la tête.

« _Enfin, Mégane. C'est quoi ces pensées !_ »

**- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?** fit-il

Son attitude pour le moins étrange le déstabilisait légèrement. Elle semblait livrer une bataille intérieure. Et il aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir laquelle.

**- Hein ? Oh euh, oui, oui, je vais très bien.**

« _Très intelligent ce hein en début de phrase._

_Tu te surpasses vraiment !_ »

**- Vous restez là ou vous repartez dans vos appartements ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Cela vous intéresse ? Vous voulez m'accompagner peut être ?** fit-elle avec un sourire qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'innocent.

Une fois de plus il haussa les sourcils, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette répartie pour le moins...explicite.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que Mégane et lui étaient amis. Ils n'étaient... pas grand-chose l'un pour l'autre. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Même s'ils avaient eu l'occasion de se croiser quelques fois.

Cette conversation allait se révéler intéressante, songea-t-il.

Il allait peut être faire connaissance avec cette partie de Mégane dont Maître Windu avait parfois parlé. Une partie un peu provocatrice. Une partie que celui-ci avait toujours eue du mal à juguler.

« _Mais oui Mégane, continue, vas-y_ » se morigéna-t-elle. _Vous ne vous connaissez même pas et tu commences à lui faire des propositions...N'importe quoi ! C'est Obi-Wan Kenobi !! Pas un stupide type que tu as rencontré dans un bar quelconque_. »

**- Ce serait avec ****plaisir****, **fit-il en accentuant sur le mot,** Mégane, mais je doute que ce soit au goût de maître Windu.**

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée qu'il réponde à sa provocation. Visiblement, elle avait préjugé du caractère du jedi. Elle l'avait imaginé timoré. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé provocateur.

« _Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu jeune fille_ » pensa Obi-Wan en souriant intérieurement, aussi bien qu'extérieurement.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Windu a l'habitude de mon suivi plus ou moins...approximatif du code**, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

« _Et tu réponds quoi à ça ?_ »

Le rire clair d'Obi-Wan résonna dans la salle.

**- Je ne doute pas que Maître Windu accepte n'importe quoi de votre part.**

**- Je sais me montrer adorable.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, **fit-il avec un sourire complice.** Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

**- Vous non plus.**

Il sourit une fois de plus.

Il commençait à bien l'aimer.

« _Pitié, arrête de sourire comme ça_ »

**- Si vous retournez dans vos appartements, ou même si vous devez aller autre part, je pourrai vous accompagner. Avec votre jambe...**

**- Ma jambe se porte merveilleusement bien**, fit-elle légèrement déçue que ce ne soit que pour son état de santé qu'il lui propose cela.

« _Mon dieu, voilà que je me conduis comme ces midinettes que j'exècres !_ »

**- De plus**, ajouta-t-il, **j'aurais le plaisir de votre compagnie**.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement comme pour le jauger.

**- Pour répondre à votre question, je retourne à mes appartements. J'ai beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper**, fit-elle.

Comme pour mieux appuyer ses paroles, elle ne tarda pas à bailler.

Obi-Wan la regarda avec un sourire attendri.

« _Non vraiment, arrête de me sourire de cette manière là ou je vais être forcée de te violer. _

_Un Obi-Wan, complètement nu, en sueur, et gémissant..._

_Le pied...Dans tous les sens du terme..._

_Enfin Mégane !! Ca va pas bien non !! Faut te contrôler ma grande !! Allez inspire, expire._

_Couchées les hormones_ »

Elle était un peu déstabilisée par ces pensées pas du tout innocentes.

Elle devait mieux se contrôler si elle ne voulait pas qu'Obi-Wan finisse par « capter » quelque chose.

« _Mais s'il était un peu moins gentil aussi !!_ »

Elle pouvait entendre Maître Windu la sermonner pour son manque de contrôle et lui conseiller de méditer, ajoutant que de toute façon, la méditation ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

En même temps, Maître Windu n'avait que le mot méditation à la bouche. Si elle l'écoutait, elle passerait sa vie à méditer.

Et elle avait mieux à faire.

**- Nous y allons ?** demanda Obi-Wan avec gentillesse.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et ils se mirent en marche.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment. Chacun étant dans ses pensées.

Obi-Wan l'observa un peu plus en détail.

Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué sa tenue vestimentaire, trop occupé à s'inquiéter sur son état émotionnel. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire attention.

Elle portait un pantalon et un haut noir.

Bien qu'ils soient larges, sûrement pour plus de confort pendant qu'elle dormait, ils se rapprochaient de son corps à chacun de ses pas dévoilant légèrement son corps féminin.

Elle était parfaitement proportionnée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir un surplus de poids aux mauvais endroits.

Enfin, le mot « proportionnée » n'était pas un mot qu'il aimait utiliser pour qualifier une femme.

Elle était belle, tout simplement. Même si la plupart du temps, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu rougir à un simple compliment ?

Même de la part de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Il devait bien dire qu'elle était belle quand elle rougissait. Il commençait à se demander si il y avait des moments pendant lesquels elle n'était pas belle. Il était sûr que même au réveil, elle devait être belle.

« _Peut être que je le verrais un jour_ »

Il secoua la tête.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser ce genre de choses ? Et depuis combien de temps ces pensées avaient droit d'exister ?

Bien entendu qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir !

Il était un jedi ! Il avait un code de conduite.

Mais n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait un suivi du code plutôt approximatif ?

« _Ca ne change rien, Obi-Wan ! Ca na change rien au fait que tu sois un jedi !_ »

Son suivi approximatif du code incluait-il son ami Flynn ? Se demanda-t-il brusquement.

Après tout, ils étaient plutôt proches tout les deux. Et les rumeurs allaient bon train au temple.

Tous les jedis étaient au courant de l'attitude pour le moins cavalière de Flynn concernant le code. Et beaucoup se demandaient si sa relation avec Mégane n'allait pas bientôt aller plus loin ou si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Certains avaient même parié.

**- Vous êtes bien silencieux**, fit Mégane avec douceur.

**- Tout comme vous**, répondit-il

**- Que faisiez vous dans les jardins à cette heure de la nuit ?**

**- Je réfléchissais, et vous ?**

**- Je discutais avec une amie, **fit-elle hésitante.

Cela avait été une discussion, au départ. Mais cela s'était vite terminé en dispute.

**- Une discussion houleuse, **remarqua Obi-Wan

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

**- Je n'écoutais pas**, se défendit-il. **Mais avouez que vous n'étiez pas très silencieuses.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Vous voulez en parler ?** demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

**- Je ne sais pas trop**, soupira-t-elle. **En vérité, ce n'est pas un problème entre elle et moi, c'est plutôt un problème entre elle et lui.**

**- Vous parlez de qui ?**

**- Flynn. Après tout ce n'est pas ma faute s'il vient toujours me voir en première. Qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Elle voudrait que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui dise : « non, non, Flynn, passe ton chemin ». Ca c'est impossible.**

Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient vérifiées, pensa Obi-Wan. Leur relation allait plus loin que la simple amitié.

Elle soupira.

**- Pourquoi des choses si simples deviennent si compliquées tout d'un coup ?**

**- Donnez lui le temps d'accepter.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés devant les appartements de Mégane.

**- Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagné, Obi-Wan. C'était très gentil de votre part. Et merci de m'avoir écoutée.**

**- Je vous en pris**, fit-il. **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Mégane.**

**- Vous de même**

Elle entre chez elle et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'adossa à celle-ci et ferma les yeux.

Un étrange sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.


	5. Entraînement et départ en mission

**ENTRAINEMENT ET DEPART EN MISSION**

Les bâtons se heurtèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Lorsqu'ils combattaient, Flynn et Mégane ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux. Ils recréaient un véritable combat.

De ce fait, ils se donnaient de véritables coups. C'était pour cela qu'ils utilisaient des bâtons en bois. Cela limitait le danger.

Pourtant cela ne les empêchait pas d'aller régulièrement à l'infirmerie. Une fois c'était pour des bleus, une autre pour une cheville foulée, une autre pour une fracture du tibia...

On aurait pu croire que Flynn aurait eu un minimum de compassion pour Mégane comme celle-ci était légèrement blessée.

Mais non. Il n'en était rien.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire bouger autant que possible.

Il disait que dans un vrai combat, l'ennemi ne prendrait pas de gant avec elle.

Flynn portait son uniforme de jedi au complet : une tunique blanche au dessus d'un t-shirt blanc lui aussi. Son pantalon était blanc et ses bottes marrons.

Mégane, quant à elle, portait le pantalon blanc et les bottes marron de jedi. Mais comme haut, elle ne portait que le t-shirt blanc.

On pouvait voir de fines pellicules de sueur sur le front des combattants et leurs vêtements leurs collaient sur le corps.

Ils combattaient depuis deux bonnes heures.

Pendant ces deux heures, Flynn ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Pas une seule seconde pour souffler.

Pour le moment, elle parvenait à supporter la douleur dûe à sa blessure.

Flynn faisait exprès de la faire bouger le plus possible pour qu'elle augmente son seuil de résistance à la douleur. Et il devait dire que pour le moment, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Grâce à La Force, les jedis étaient capables de passer outre la douleur. C'était un avantage non négligeable lors d'un combat.

Flynn cherchait des failles à exploiter dans la défense de Mégane.

Son style de combat était plutôt défensif. Cet enseignement venait de maître Windu qui avait lui-même un style défensif.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être redoutable en attaque.

Elle s'entraînait beaucoup. Que ce soit avec lui ou avec Silène.

Ayant été l'apprentie de Maître Windu, elle avait une certaine pression sur les épaules.

Les autres jedis s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit au dessus de la moyenne. Flynn savait que cette attente la mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, les autres jedis lui jetaient toujours des coups d'œil.

Plus ou moins discrètement.

C'était pour cela que généralement, elle s'entraînait aux moments où la salle de combat était déserte. C'est-à-dire, tôt le matin ou tard le soir.

Les bâtons se heurtaient avec violence et rapidité. Aucun des combattants ne voulaient lâcher prise, ni laisser l'avantage.

Flynn effectua un salto et retomba derrière Mégane.

Elle effectua un demi-tour juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque de Flynn.

Il augmenta la cadence.

Mégane commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Supporter la douleur cuisante à sa jambe commençait à devenir de plus en plus difficile.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentit vaguement le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible.

Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'à cette allure, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. A un moment, elle lâcherait.

Et ce moment arriva.

Après une succession de coup rapide et précis, Flynn frappa sur sa jambe.

**- Ahhhh**, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle tomba à terre sur le dos.

Sa jambe gauche était étendue sur le sol et était parcourue de spasmes du au trop grand effort auquel elle l'avait soumise.

Son visage était tendu par la douleur.

**- Bravo**, fit une voix grave et puissante.

Flynn releva sa tête pour croiser celle de maître Windu.

**- Grâce à vous, ce n'est pas 3 semaines d'indisponibilité dont elle aura besoins mais 3 mois**, fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

**- Maître Windu...**

**- C'est bon**, fit-elle en se relevant. **Je vais très bien**.

En disant cela, elle n'arrivait pas à s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Elle s'accrocha sur Flynn pour réussir à tenir debout.

**- Par contre, si l'un de vous trouve une jambe gauche en bon état, je suis ok pour faire un échange.**

**- Mégane**, commença Windu, **tu devrais...**

**- Aller à l'infirmerie, je sais**, le coupa-t-elle. **J'y cours**.

Il haussa les sourcils.

**- Enfin, j'y rampe plutôt.**

**- Tu as besoin d'aide ?** demanda Flynn

Elle le gratifia d'un regard goguenard.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne proposait cela que pour partir avec elle. Maître Windu l'avait toujours impressionné. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

Il faut dire que couper l'arrivée d'eau dans tout le temple était loin d'être une idée brillante. Mais couper l'eau pendant que maître Windu prenait une douche avait été la pire erreur qu'il avait faite de toute sa vie.

Une erreur qu'il regrettait encore maintenant.

Bien entendu, comme la solidarité était une valeur phare des jedis, tout le monde s'était empressé de le dénoncer.

D'une part, pour éviter le courroux de maître Windu, et d'autre part, parce qu'ils avaient pensé que cela pourrait être amusant.

Et amusant, cela l'avait été.

Flynn était « tranquillement » retourné en cours, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement lorsqu'il avait vu maître Windu entrer dans la salle, il avait perdu bien vite son grand regard.

Tous les élèves avaient commencé à pouffer, sachant parfaitement que Flynn n'allait pas être félicité.

Maître Windu l'avait entraîné à l'écart.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il lui fut dit. Mais à partir de ce jour, Flynn devint l'élève le plus sage du temple.

Flynn ne lui avait jamais dit et il ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une « munition » de plus pour qu'elle puisse se moquer de lui.

**- En fait, chevalier Melwin, je voulais vous parler.**

**- A moi ?** répondit Flynn, un peu nerveux.

**- Oui,** répondit Windu en haussant les sourcils. **Il y a un autre chevalier Melwin dans la salle ?**

**- Euh...non**

**- Bon, ben je vous laisse**, fit Mégane.

En claudiquant, elle quitta la salle.

**- Je ferais peut être mieux de l'aider**, fit Flynn

N'importe quelle excuse était bonne pour échapper à ce tête à tête.

**- Mégane s'en sortira parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le conseil a décidé de vous envoyer en mission.**

**- En mission ? Où ?** fit Flynn.

Le chevalier jedi, professionnel et sûr de lui avait refait surface.

**- Sur Néïla. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des tensions entre le pouvoir en place et l'opposition. Le dirigeant de Néïla craint que la situation ne s'aggrave et ne fasse place à un conflit ouvert. Allez là bas et évaluez la situation. Réglez la question.**

**- Bien maître. Quand dois-je partir ?**

**- Votre vaisseau sera prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes.**

**- Bien. Maître**, finit-il en s'inclinant.

A son tour, il quitta la salle.

Il parti vers l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Mégane.

C'était devenu une habitude entre eux de dire au revoir à l'autre avant de partir en mission.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il scanna la salle comme il l'aurait fait en mission. Les habitudes étaient tenaces.

Il repéra Mégane. Elle était allongée sur un lit en train de pester contre un droide médical.

**- On ne vous a pas appris à soigner avec un peu plus de douceur ?? Ca fait mal !!**

**- Arrêtez de bouger**, fit la voix monocorde du droide.

**- Tu devrais faire ce qu'il te dit, Mégane**, intervint Flynn.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir.

**- Tu es mon ami, tu devrais prendre ma défense**, s'insurgea-t-elle.

**- Plus vite tu t'allongeras sur ce lit, plus vite ce sera fini. Ca a été prouvé.**

Elle s'exécuta, de mauvaise grâce, mais elle s'exécuta.

Flynn prit un siège et s'assit à sa droite.

Il sentit que Mégane voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle hésitait. Cela le surprit car ce n'était pas son genre d'hésiter.

Elle était plutôt franche avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi.

**- Tu as parlé à Silène dernièrement ?** se lança-t-elle.

Voilà. On y était. Le fameux sujet de conversation.

**- Oui**, hésita-t-il. **Elle est venue me voir en pleine nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps.**

**- Et ?**

**- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé Mégane, sinon tu ne poserais pas la question.**

**- Touché**, fit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire. **Elle est venue me voir après t'avoir vu**

**Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour tes cauchemars ?**

**- Pourquoi je lui aurais dit. Cela fait des semaines qu'on ne se confie plus rien**

**- Tu aurais pu lui en parler l'autre nuit**, **la rassurer tout au moins. Elle était inquiète tu sais. Et ça m'aurait évité une discussion que justement j'aurais voulu éviter.**

Il soupira. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

**- Je suis désolé**

**Je dois partir en mission, **fit-il après un silence pour changer de sujet

**- Où ? **fit-elle comprenant qu'i ne valait mieux pas insister sur le sujet de discussion « Silène »

**- A Néïla. C'est pour ça que Windu était là**

**- Maître Windu, je te pris. Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait très bien être derrière toi**, fit-elle sarcastique

Flynn fit volte-face, vérifiant que Windu n'était pas derrière lui

En se retournant vers Mégane, il vit ses épaules se secouer alors qu'elle essayait de stopper un fou rire.

**- Toi !** fit-il en la montrant du doigt

**- Tu aurais du te voir**, fit-elle en éclatant de rire. **Tu aurais du voir ta tête, avec la lueur de peur dans tes yeux**

Son rire redoubla lorsqu'il lui fit son petit air grognon.

Finalement, il la rejoignit dans son hilarité.

**- Je dois y aller, jeune fille**, fit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Mégane

**- T'as intérêt à revenir en une seule pièce, **répondit-elle en se dégageant

Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. C'était pour cela qu'il le faisait tout le temps

**- Et qu'est ce que je gagne si je reviens entier,** fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur

**- Ça dépendra de mon humeur**, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive.


	6. Jiliana

Je me remet au travail étant donné que j'ai passé le bac et eu les résultats (Je l'ai eu!! avec mention bien s'il vous plait...oui, oui, je me la pète un peu...LOL)

Enfin bref, j'espère pouvoir vous donner les chapitres avec le plus de régularité possible et aussi le plus de rapidité possible mais bon, je travaille à l'inspiration et on peut pas être inspiré 24/24heures.

Vous n'aimeriez quand même pas des chapitres bâclés...

Enfin voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Bonne lecture.

PS: n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche, ça fait toujours plaisir...;-)

* * *

**JILIANA**

Silène entra dans la salle à manger commune du temple.

Depuis sa « discussion » avec Mégane, elle n'avait pas revu celle-ci.

Elle avait appris que Flynn était parti quelques semaines plus tôt sur Néïla pour régler une querelle entre les deux partis politiques.

Elle aussi ne devrait pas tarder à partir. Apparemment, le conseil comptait l'envoyée sur une obscure planète à la bordure extérieure.

Sûrement, Mégane serait bientôt envoyée en mission. Elle avait récupérée à 90 pour cent, ce qui était bien suffisant pour un jedi.

Avec un soupir, elle passa devant le droïde qui servait les repas.

Sans grand appétit, elle opta pour une sorte de salade.

Elle s'assit à une table et à son grand désespoir fut rejointe par Leoni Isaac, un chevalier jedi qui avait passé les épreuves à la même époque qu'elle.

Il était un jedi plutôt doué. Et ce talent l'avait rendu extrêmement arrogant selon Flynn.

Physiquement parlant, il était plutôt attirant. Il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds. Son corps développé trahissait son goût pour la musculation.

Il avait une cicatrice juste en dessous de l'œil. Cicatrice qu'il avait obtenue lors d'une mission avec son maître d'alors, Maître Rancisis. Il avait failli perdre la vue.

**- Le conseil nous attend dans la salle**, fit-il sans préambule

Sans même lui répondre, elle se leva et partit en direction de la salle du conseil.

Il l'observa quelques instants, puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

...

**- Une mission, pour vous, nous avons**, commença Yoda

**- Vous allez rejoindre la planète ****Jiliana****. Nous avons reçu des informations concernant un trafics d'être humains dont le point de départ serait cette planète,** continua Mace Windu.

**- Vous travaillerez sous couverture**, fit Ki-Adi-Mundi

**- Quelle couverture ?** demanda Silène

**- A vous de la choisir**, répondit Windu.

**- Débrouillez vous comme vous l'entendez, mais il ne faut surtout pas que l'on sache que vous êtes jedis**, prévint Adi Gallia.

**- Quand partons-nous ?** demanda Leoni

**- Dès que vous êtes prêts, **répondit Gallia.

**- Disposer, vous pouvez**, fit Yoda avec un geste de la main.

Silène et Leoni s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

**- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?** interrogea Gallia

**- La volonté de la force, cela est**, fit Yoda.

...

Sans perdre de temps, les deux chevaliers jedis entrèrent dans le hangar.

Chaque jedi avait un vaisseau individuel qui lui était attribué, un chasseur delta-7.

Les deux vaisseaux décolèrent et s'envolèrent vers la planète Jiliana.

Bien qu'ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux, Silène et Leoni n'en firent rien.

Elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de commencer une conversation, lui parce qu'il sentait bien que Silène se serait bien passé de sa compagnie.

En un sens, il maudit Flynn. Après tout, Silène ne le supportait pas, uniquement parce que son grand ami Flynn lui avait dépeint un portrait si horrible de lui.

**- On arrivera sur Jiliana dans un jour ou deux a peu près**, l'informa-t-il.

Il soupira légèrement lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse en retour.

**- Tu as une idée en tête pour notre couverture ?**

**- Non pas vraiment**, fut l'unique réponse qu'il obtenu.

**- Génial,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Assurément, cette mission allait se révéler difficile sur plusieurs points.

...

**- Nous y sommes**, murmura Silène alors que leurs vaisseaux s'approchaient de la planète.

Cette planète était connue pour l'abondance de la végétation, ce qui rendait son aspect vert.

Les habitants de la planète avaient su marier habilement la technologie avec le respect de la nature.

Là où certaines planètes étaient envahies par la pollution que provoquait un excès de technologies, les Jilianiens avaient su adapter leur développement pour éviter de polluer leur planète.

Ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

Avec précaution ils se posèrent à bonne distance des premières habitations.

**- Ils nous ont peut être détectés sur leurs radars**, fit Leoni en descendant de son vaisseau.

C'était une supposition. Personne ne savait exactement en quoi consistait la technologie des Jilianiens. Ils gardaient jalousement leurs secrets.

Il se dirigea vers la soute de son chasseur.

Les 2 jedis avaient apportés des vêtements civils. Sans attendre ils les mirent.

Les vêtements de Silène consistaient en un pantalon noir et un simple t-shirt blanc.

Ceux de Leoni étaient totalement noirs.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent en route pour atteindre la ville la plus proche.

Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, ils furent un peu surpris de voir une ville modérément avancée technologiquement parlant.

Il y avait des speeders et des droides. Rien de plus.

Il était vrai que les deux jedis s'étaient attendus à de grands complexes tout en sophistication. Mais il n'en était rien.

Les maisons étaient dans les tons blancs, beige et gris.

Les personnes qu'ils croisaient les regardaient d'une façon étrange.

Ils remarquèrent une boutique qui vendait toute sorte d'objet. Ils s'avancèrent et firent mine de s'intéresser aux objets présents.

**- Vous êtes étrangers vous hein ?** les interrogea le marchand.

**- C'est exact**, répondit calmement Leoni.

**- Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?**

**- On cherche du travail**, répondit Silène. **On nous a dit qu'on pouvait en trouver ici.**

**- Ah ouais ?**

**- C'est vrai ?** demanda Silène

**- Peut être bien. Ca dépend de ce que vous recherchez comme travail.**

**- N'importe**, fit Leoni.

**- Alors allez à ****Uléma****. C'est une ville à un peu près un jour de marche d'ici. Là bas, vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.**

**- Merci**, firent Leoni et Silène en partant dans la direction indiquée.

Le marchand les regarda avec un sourire de prédateur.

**- Oui, vous allez trouvez, jeunes imbéciles**.

...

**- Tu as ressenti la même chose que moi à propos de ce type ?** demanda Leoni

**- Mmm**, ce contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Leoni s'arrêta et força Silène à en faire de même.

Elle fronça les sourcils et effleura du regard la main sur son poignet.

Leoni la lâcha en soupirant.

**- Ecoutes, je sais pas ce que tu as contre moi...Je sais pas ce que ton ami Flynn a pu te dire de moi...et je ne veux pas le savoir**, fit-il alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche. **Mais peut être que tu pourrais essayer de te faire ton propre jugement. Si après cette mission, tu me détestes toujours autant, alors tant pis. Mais ce sera ta décision propre. Pas celle d'un type qui déteste juste la concurrence.**

Cette tirade terminée, il repris sa marche.

Silène le regarda quelques instants. Elle soupira et le rattrapa.

Uléma était légèrement différente de la petite ville qu'ils avaient vue précédemment.

Les bâtiments étaient légèrement chromés. Les droides semblaient d'une génération plus récente.

**- Entrons là**, fit-il à Silène en désignant un endroit d'où des personnes n'arrêtaient pas d'entrer et de sortir.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Silène ne put s'empêcher de se figer.

Le bâtiment en question était un club. Mais pas un club comme on s'en fait l'idée : un bar avec des chaises, tables et juke-box.

Il y avait tout d'abord une pièce centrale. Les tables étaient de formes circulaires et de couleur crème, comme les chaises. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge vif.

Sur chaque table, il y avait des lampes de formes allongées et pointues, diffusant une lumière tamisée.

Devant ces tables se trouvait une scène.

Sur cette scène, il y avait trois barres de fer qui étaient fixées au sol et rejoignaient le plafond.

Derrière les tables, il y avait un énorme bar de couleur ébène.

Cette pièce centrale était comme une mini arène. Pour y accéder, il fallait descendre un petit escalier de cinq marches.

Si on ne descendait pas cet escalier, on pouvait accéder à une dizaine de pièces disposées tout autour de l'arène.

Ses pièces étaient fermées par des rideaux d'un rouge un peu plus sombre que le sol.

Si on observait d'un peu plus près, on voyait que dans ses salles, il y avait des lits de couleur crème, accordés au mobilier. Il y avait des coussins de la même couleur que les rideaux disposés sur les lits.

Assurément, l'établissement ne servait pas uniquement pour boire des verres.

**- Allons au bar. Nous aurons plus d'information**

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets tout en scannant la pièce des yeux. Ils étaient attentifs aux moindres détails.

**- Bonjour les jeunes**, fit le barman d'une cinquantaine d'années environ. **Qu'est ce que je vous sert ?**

**- Ce que vous avez de mieux.**

**- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici...Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.**

**- Nous cherchons du travail et un marchand d'un village à un jour de marche nous a dit que l'on pourrait en trouver ici**, répondit Silène.

**- D'où venez-vous ?**

**- De la planète ****Huso****.**

Huso était une planète voisine de Jiliana.

**- Vous pourriez travailler ici**, commença-t-il. **J'ai besoin de nouveaux employés. Vous pourriez travailler comme barman**, fit-il à Leoni, **et vous, comme serveuse**, fit-il à Silène.

Silène et Leoni se consultèrent du regard.

**- Ce sera parfait.**

Le gérant du bar leur fit un sourire. Il serra la main de Leoni et baisa celle de Silène.

**- Et bien. Bienvenu à vous.**

**- Par hasard, vous sauriez où nous pouvons loger ?**

**- Il y a un étage**, fit-il en montrant le plafond du doigt. **Vous pourrez loger là.**

**- Nous n'avons rien pour vous payer**, commença Silène.

**- Ce n'est rien**, fit-il en balayant sa phrase de la main. **Quand vous commencerez à travailler, vous pourrez me payer le loyer. Je vous fais visiter ?**

**- Volontiers**, fit Leoni avec un sourire.

Il les emmena à l'étage.

L'escalier déboucha sur un corridor. Tout le long de ce corridor, il y avait des portes qui menaient sûrement à des chambres.

Le gérant s'arrêta face à l'une d'elle.

**- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé, chambre commune ou séparée ?**

**- Séparée**, firent-ils en chœur.

**- Bien**, répondit-il avec un sourire

Il ouvra la porte.

Les murs étaient verts sombre. Il y avait une commode contre le mur et un lit à baldaquin. Sur le coté droit, on pouvait apercevoir une porte.

**- Cela mène à la salle de bain**, fit-il en désignant ladite porte. La petite dame peut la prendre.

**- Ce sera parfait, **fit Silène avec un sourire.

**- Venez jeune homme, je vais vous montrer votre chambre**.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

Avec un soupir, Silène regarda la pièce de plus près.

Elle était de forme rectangulaire. La commode et le lit étaient faits en bois clair. Les draps et les rideaux étaient de couleur verts. Ladite commode avait 3 tiroirs.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était équipée d'une douche et d'une baignoire. Ainsi que de plusieurs miroirs qui agrandissaient la pièce.

Elle entendit les voix des deux hommes dans le couloir.

Elle sortit de la pièce et les rejoignit.

**- Vous commencez à travailler à partir d'après demain. Le temps de vous mettre à l'aise.**

Silène et Leoni hochèrent de la tête et le regardèrent descendre les escaliers.

**- Ça a été facile**, commenta Silène.

**- Ouais**, fit Leoni en fronçant les sourcils. **Un peut trop même**.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus

A la prochaine...


	7. Néïla

Un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous!!

* * *

**NEILA**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Néïla.

Flynn, lui, était déjà levé. Il était assis en tailleur sur le balcon de sa chambre, torse nu, les yeux fermés.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il méditait.

La méditation était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour évacuer l'extrême tension que lui procurait la mission.

Néïla était un mélange entre des endroits de haute technologie et des endroits où le mode de vie était encore majoritairement rural.

La planète fonctionnait grâce à un système de castes. Mais elle était regroupée dans deux sociétés : une société haute et une société basse.

La société haute, appelée les Tarkins dirigeait la planète. Et la société basse, appelée les Homos représentait l'opposition.

Même si les Homos n'avait pas un pouvoir faramineux, ils pouvaient influer sur certaines décisions.

Seulement, les Tarkins ne croyaient plus nécessaire de les interroger sur les décisions qu'ils prenaient.

Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas été au goût des Homos. Seulement les Tarkins contrôlaient l'armée.

La répression qu'avait effectuée les Tarkins pour préserver l'ordre n'avait fait qu'augmenter la tension et le ressentiment des Homos.

Rapidement, il y avait eu des attentats, des morts.

C'était pour cela que les jedis avaient été contactés.

En vérité, ce n'était pas les Tarkins qui avaient appelé les jedis. Le dirigeant l'avait lui-même nié.

Pourquoi, selon lui, aurait-il appelé les jedis alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement régler cette situation par lui-même ?

De cela, Flynn en doutait. Selon lui la situation n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, mais il se serait bien gardé de faire part de son point de vue au Tarkin.

Le jedi l'avait quand même informé qu'il resterait quelques temps ici pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Le Tarkin, bien que visiblement exaspéré par cette décision, ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Cela n'aurait fait que lui attirer des problèmes supplémentaires.

Bien que de mauvaise grâce, le Tarkin lui avait attribué des appartements.

Flynn avait bien essayé de parler un peu avec les personnes présentes dans le palace, mais elles s'étaient toutes révélées peu bavardes. Une certaine loi du silence régnait.

Il avait remarqué que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient espionnés. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans avoir la désagréable qu'on le suivait.

Cela devenait assez énervant. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en plaindre au Tarkin.

Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et le Tarkin se doutait que Flynn n'était pas un de ses fans.

Et c'était pour se détendre qu'il méditait. Il ne devait pas laisser son jugement s'obscurcir juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas le Tarkin.

Il devait faire le vide en lui et écouter la Force.

Il n'entendit pas le léger coup frappé à la porte. Ni même celle-ci s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille d'environ 19 ans.

Elle portait une robe longue de couleur bleu nuit. Le col était en V et les manches étaient longues.

**- Maître Jedi**, appela-t-elle doucement.

Flynn ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas entendu.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce.

**- Maître Jedi**, recommença-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle vit que le lit était fait. Mais aucune trace de Jedi. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la forme assise en tailleur sur le balcon.

Elle s'approcha, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés. S'il avait était paisiblement allongé dans son lit, elle aurait dit qu'il dormait.

Mais dans cette position, il devait sûrement méditer.

Elle avait lu quelques ouvrages qui parlaient des jedis. Ils disaient que ceux-ci méditaient souvent.

Ils disaient également qu'ils avaient certains pouvoirs. Ils pouvaient faire léviter des objets et lire dans les esprits des gens.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un jedi faire ce genre de choses.

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais vu de jedis tout court. A part en images mais cela ne comptait pas.

Ce jedi n'était pas exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. En voyant les images de jedi, elle s'en était fait une idée. Une image de jedi type. Et il ne lui correspondait pas.

Il était différent. Elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais il l'était.

Elle supposa que comme elle s'était faite une image des gens comme lui, la réalité était toujours décevante.

Préférant ne pas déranger leur invité, elle fit demi tour.

**- Vous voulez quelque chose ?** entendit-elle

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait maintenant intensément.

Sa voix était grave et chaude. Ses yeux étaient gris.

Flynn la regardait, attendant patiemment une réponse de la part de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Elle n'était pas très grande, peut être un mètre soixante, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle avait une légère cicatrice sur la joue.

Etant donné sa corpulence et les traits de son visage, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans.

Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains.

**- Euh...Notre dirigeant, Konkan, m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien**, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Ah oui ? Eh bien dites-lui qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je n'ai besoin de rien, je vous remercie.**

**- Bien, maître jedi**.

Elle partit sous le regard de Flynn.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la grande salle, elle fut accostée par Enguerrand, le conseiller principal de Konkan.

**- Alors ?**

**- Le jedi ne voulait rien, monsieur.**

**- Que faisait-il ?**

**- Il était assis en tailleur sur le balcon.**

**- Et ?**

**- Il ne faisait rien...Il était juste assis en tailleur**.

**- Bien, vous me ferez un rapport régulier sur les occupations de notre invité. **

**- A vos ordres monsieur**, fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Enguerrand. Elle le trouvait arrogant. De plus, il avait une manière de regarder les femmes qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

En vérité, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens qui logeaient au palais.

Après tout, elle faisait partie des Homos, et elle était en plein camp Tarkin.

Depuis que les tensions avaient éclatées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle, de sursauter quand on l'appelait. Elle avait toujours peur qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne la chercher pour l'emmener dans des camps.

Elle travaillait au palais comme sa mère avant elle. Mais cela ne constituerait jamais une protection si jamais on voulait l'enfermer pour son appartenance sociale.

Elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

La majorité des cuisiniers étaient des Homos comme elle.

Après tout, jamais les Tarkins ne se seraient abaissés à faire la cuisine. Ils étaient bien trop supérieurs pour cela.

Elle s'approcha d'Anya, une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle. Elles avaient grandi ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas choisi non plus de travailler dans le palais. Mais il était de coutume que les filles reprenaient le métier de leurs mères. C'était une tradition.

Et aucune des deux filles n'avaient eu le courage, ou l'envie d'envisager un autre destin.

Alors elles se retrouvaient là, à servir d'autres personnes au lieu de vivre leurs propres vies.

**...**

Cette jeune femme l'avait troublé. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reconcentrer sur sa méditation.

Il ne servait à rien de persévérer. Et de toute manière, la méditation n'avait jamais été son domaine de prédilection.

Avec lenteur, il se releva et retourna dans sa chambre.

Après avoir pris une douche bien méritée, il entreprit de mettre en place une communication avec le temps Jedi.

Pour une raison obscure, il n'avait pas réussi à entrer en contact avec le temple depuis son arrivée. Cela faisait trois semaines.

Il en avait fait part à Konkan. Celui lui avait répondu que la planète connaissait quelques problèmes de communication. Et qu'il espérait que cela se résoudrait au plus vite.

Flynn ne l'avait absolument pas cru.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de problèmes sur cette planète. Beaucoup trop de problèmes qui arrivaient en même temps pour être normal.

Flynn, qui au départ pensait que ça allait être une simple mission avait vite déchanté. Rien dans cette mission ne s'était révélé simple. Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose d'important, qui, il le sentait aurait une incidence sur la mission.

Ne supportant pas de rester dans sa chambre sans rien faire, il sortit dans l'optique de s'occuper l'esprit.

Aux abords du palais, il y avait un magnifique jardin. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas les fleurs qui prédominaient, c'était les sortes de petits arbustes.

Les seules fleurs présentes étaient rouge sang.

Le jardin était vide. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruissement des feuilles, provoqué par le vent léger qui s'était levé sur le palais.

C'était étrange que l'on puisse ressentir autant de paix dans ce jardin au vu de la situation actuelle de la planète.

La mer n'était pas loin.

Il pouvait sentir l'air marin.

**- Maître Jedi ? **

Cette voix qui l'appelait était la même qui lui avait parlé dans sa chambre. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui maintenant lui faisait face.

**- Oui ?** fit-il poliment.

**- Le dîner est prêt. Konkan demande votre présence.**

Flynn garda son visage impassible, même si intérieurement, il se posait des questions.

Pourquoi Konkan le voulait-il à sa table ? Cela faisait des jours que Flynn n'était pas apparu à un des dîner et Konkan n'en avait jamais porter ombrage. Il n'avait jamais demandé la présence du Jedi. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

**- Alors, allons-y**

Galamment, il lui offrit son bras. Avec quelques hésitations, elle le prit.

Flynn sentait beaucoup de tension émaner d'elle. Beaucoup trop, selon lui.

**- Quel est votre nom ?** demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda, clairement étonnée qu'il veuille savoir son nom.

**- Cela fait deux fois que l'on se parle et je ne sais toujours pas votre nom**, expliqua-t-il.

**- Je m'appelle Rose, maître Jedi**

**- Eh bien je suis enchanté de vous connaître, Rose**, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. **Et je ne suis pas encore maître Jedi.**

**- Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?**

**- Flynn. Ca sera parfait.**

Rose se dégagea lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant au palais.

Flynn remarqua qu'Enguerrand était en haut de l'escalier. Il l'attendait visiblement.

Il lui fit un sourire poli, sourire rendu par l'homme.

**- Nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté notre invitation.**

**- C'est un plaisir**, assura Flynn.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa Rose qui prit un petit couloir sur la droite.

Il s'installa en face de Konkan.

**...**

Rose entra dans la cuisine.

Elle devait faire le service. Apporter les plats, servir les invités... Cela faisait partie de son travail.

D'abord, l'entrée, ensuite, le plat principal, enfin, le dessert.

Elle surprit Anya qui allait verser quelque chose dans un des plats.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** fit-elle en lui saisissant le poignet.

**- Je fais ce que nous avons prévu**, fit Anya comme si c'était l'évidence même. **C'est pour cela que nous avons appelé le jedi.**

**- Ce n'est pas prudent de le mettre dans la nourriture.**

**- C'est le moyen le plus facile**, rétorqua Anya. **Comme cela, il ne sentira rien**.

**...**

Flynn sentait une tension incroyable provenant d'une salle juste à coté de la salle à manger. Cette soudaine tension lui avait fait perdre le fil de la conversation.

**- Chevalier Melwin ?** l'interpella Konkan.

**- Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées**, s'excusa Flynn.

De nouveau, il ressentait ce pressentiment.

**...**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives tout d'un coup ?** demanda Anya. **Nous étions d'accord pour le plan.**

**- Je sais, mais il pourrait y avoir une erreur.**

**- Quelle genre d'erreur ?** demanda Anya incrédule. **C'est pour cela que tu t'es proposée pour faire le service ce soir.**

**- Je dis seulement qu'il y a trop de monde.**

**- C'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire, Rose. Tout a été prévu pour les faire accuser**.

**- Tu as sûrement raison**, fit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

**- Oui, j'ai raison. Alors maintenant va leur apporter cela.**

Elle lui tendit les assiettes. Trois au total.

Elle entra dans la salle à manger. Seul Flynn leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle déposa tour à tour les assiettes devant Konkan et Enguerrand.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il sentit nettement une hésitation de sa part.

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour poser son assiette devant lui, elle se recula brusquement.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Enguerrand en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Son assiette...n'est plus assez chaude**, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais vous en préparer une autre.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans les cuisines.

* * *

J'espère que la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai fait ce nouveau chapitre ne lui porte pas préjudice.

Je me plie comme toujours à vos critiques.

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.


	8. Entraînements

Souligné : communication télépathique.

« _Italique_ » pensées des personnages.

Ces notes sont de petites précisions pour ne vous perdre pendant le chapitre...;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**ENTRAINEMENTS**

Mégane était assise en tailleur dans une salle de méditation lorsque Windu fit son apparition. Elle était dos à lui.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Mégane en train de méditer était une chose assez rare. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié cette partie de sa formation de jedi.

Windu avait dû batailler ferme pour qu'elle s'y mette.

**- Je suis fier de toi**, commença-t-il. **Que tu te mettes de toi-même à la médiation, je trouve ça très bien.**

Il déchanta très vite quand, contournant la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle n'était non pas en train de méditer, mais de faire des mots croisés.

Une facétie qu'elle avait ramenée d'une de leurs missions.

Il lui avait sommé de le jeter, mais, en bonne apprentie obéissante qu'elle était, elle l'avait gardé.

Elle lui avait même dit que l'entraînement intellectuel était aussi important que l'entraînement physique.

Il lui avait alors rétorqué que comme il ne faisait pas de mots croisés, il n'était pas entraîné intellectuellement. Si il suivait son raisonnement.

Et c'était à ce moment là qu'elle s'était éclipsée, se découvrant une envie subite de faire le ménage dans sa chambre.

**- Personne stupide en trois lettres ?**

La voix de Mégane le ramena à la réalité.

**- Excuse moi ?**

**- Personne stupide en trois lettres ?** répéta-t-elle.

**- Nous allons faire** **comme si j'étais un maître jedi et que tu me respectais assez pour ne pas me poser de questions stupides.**

**- D'accord**...**Personne stupide en trois lettres ?** reprit-elle après un silence.

**- Je suis tombé bien bas**, fit-il en soupirant et secouant la tête. **Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Comme de la méditation par exemple ?**

Elle grimaça à cette pensée.

**- Nous allons essayer de te trouver une occupation plus constructive.**

**- C'est très constructif**, protesta-t-elle.

**- Ça ne te sauvera pas la vie lors d'un combat. Je me rappelle très bien avoir déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs. Mais tu n'écoutais pas, comme d'habitude**.

Il commença à marcher sous le regard de Mégane.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers elle.

**- Tu viens oui ?**

Avec précipitation, elle se leva et le suivit.

**- Où va-t-on ?**

**- Là où tu vas me prouver que tu es capable de repartir en mission.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Fais fonctionner tes neurones, si tant est que tu en aies**, rajouta-t-il.

**- Ah ah ah, hilarant.**

Il s'empêcha de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Mégane remarqua qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la salle d'entraînement.

Elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne s'était pas battu avec son maître.

La salle d'entraînement était pleine. Des chevaliers jedis s'entraînaient entre eux, ou avec des maîtres. Des maîtres se battaient avec leurs apprentis.

Certains jedis ne se battaient pas, ils parlaient.

**- Ça ne te sera d'aucune utilité.**

Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Il lui montra son mots croisés d'un signe de tête.

**- On ne sait jamais, je pourrais vous assommer grâce à l'étendue de mes connaissances**, fit-elle avec moins de mordant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**- Oui, c'est cela.**

Il prit son sabre laser.

**- Allez, pose le et prend ton sabre.**

Son cœur qui battait déjà très vite accéléra encore un peu lorsqu'elle vit que certains jedis avaient arrêté de combattre, ayant vu que Mace Windu s'apprêtait lui-même à se battre.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

**- Vous n'avez pas peur de montrer au monde quelle déception est votre ancienne élève**, fit-elle crispée.

Il haussa un sourcil, sentant son angoisse atteindre son apogée.

Elle ressemblait à un pauvre petit gibier terrifié, qu'on amène sur l'autel du sacrifice.

**- Non, je n'ai pas peur de montrer au monde quelle remarquable combattante tu es**.

Disant cela, il se détourna pour entrer sur le sorte de tatami, le terrain où les combats avaient lieu.

**- Allez détend toi Mégane**, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. **Après tout, tu vas juste te battre contre ton ancien maître et ce, devant une bonne quarantaine de jedis.**

Windu n'avait pas encore activé son sabre laser et dirigea son regard vers elle. En un haussement de sourcil, elle comprit qu'il l'attendait.

**- Flynn, pourquoi tu n'es pas là quand on a besoin de toi**.

Elle inspira profondément.

**- Quand faut y aller. Faut y aller.**

**...**

**- Concentre toi Anakin**.

Ledit Anakin laisse un soufflement exaspéré lui échapper à cette remarque.

Depuis deux bonnes heures, Obi-Wan entraînait son apprenti sans relâche. Il ne lui laissait rien passer. Pas la moindre petite faute, ni même une minuscule erreur d'inattention.

Il frappait, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite.

Son style était plutôt défensif mais il voulait l'apprendre à Anakin. Ou tout au moins, tenter de lui apprendre.

Pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer en mission.

Mais Anakin n'était pas vraiment motivé pour apprendre à cette technique si on prenait en compte toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il y mettait.

Mais c'était une leçon qui devait être enseignée, bon gré, mal gré.

**- C'est maître Windu**, remarqua Anakin.

Obi-Wan se retourna. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait observer maître Windu se battre.

Lui-même ne l'avait vu que peu de fois.

Il remarqua tout de suite la jeune femme à ses cotés.

**- Maître ?** appela Anakin

**- On va arrêter là**, fit Obi-Wan tout en continuant d'observer les nouveaux venus. **Il serait intéressant de voir ce combat, je pense.**

**...**

Mégane s'avança lentement vers Windu.

Il se recula. Ils enlevèrent tout les deux leurs capes. Puis ils activèrent leurs sabres lasers.

Mégane sentait en elle le stress. Elle était sûre que si elle tendait son bras, il tremblerait.

Mais elle sentait aussi l'adrénaline qui commençait à monter. L'excitation.

Windu l'attaqua, la tirant violemment de ses pensées. Elle para, assez facilement même. Ce qui la surprit.

Windu n'était pas homme à faire des cadeaux lors des combats. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Il continua de l'attaquer sans vraiment l'attaquer. Elle continua à parer en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait cesser ce petit jeu.

Tu pourrais le cesser toi-même, entendit-elle dans sa tête

Assurément, maître Windu avait envie de jouer.

Ils continuaient un combat qui n'en était pas réellement un.

Soudain, Maître Windu accéléra la cadence, forçant Mégane à suivre son rythme. Leurs échanges devirent de plus en plus violents et rapides.

La rapidité de Windu allait crescendo. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, aucune seconde de battement.

Il accéléra encore, alors que Mégane pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite.

Elle fut forcée de reculer sous la violence des coups de son ancien maître. Elle percuta quelqu'un derrière elle.

**- Eh**, entendit-elle

**- J'essaie de rester en vie, alors t'es gentil, tu me lâches**, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle effectua un salto arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Windu.

Si elle voulait la preuve qu'ils étaient les seuls désormais à se battre, elle l'avait maintenant.

Les jedis avaient désertés le tatami, leur laissant toute la place.

Cela ne faisait qu'une demi heure qu'ils se battaient, mais elle pouvait sentir la sueur dans son dos.

Elle observa un cour instant les visages autour d'elle. Ils la fixaient intensément, attendant son prochain mouvement.

Dans la foule, elle vit Obi-Wan et son apprenti.

_« Super, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça » _

Tu n'es pas attentive. Ne te demande pas ce qu'ils pensent de toi.

Je voudrais bien vous y voir.

Ils se tournaient autour, attendant le mouvement de l'autre.

Une fois de plus, c'est Windu qui lança l'attaque.

Il s'élança vers elle et frappe de haut en bas. Elle stoppa le coup avec son sabre laser avant qu'il ne la découpe en deux.

Il ne se démonta pas et frappa de coté.

Elle ne faisait que parer. Jamais, elle ne prenait l'offensive.

Elle effectua un salto au dessus de lui pour échapper à son sabre laser. Mais il fit volte face et continua à l'attaquer.

Elle ne faisait que reculer. Elle entendait clairement les murmures : alors c'est ça l'ancienne apprentie de Windu, entendait-elle.

Alors c'était cela. Elle allait leur prouver.

Windu vit tout de suite le changement dans le comportement de Mégane.

Elle était ancrée sur ses appuis, prête à faire face à n'importe quelle attaque et riposter comme il se devait.

Il pouvait aussi voir la lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur de défi.

C'est lui qui prendrait l'initiative mais elle riposterait. Elle prendrait le rôle de l'attaquante.

Il l'attaqua donc. Elle contra et se dégagea sur le coté pour que son prochain coup rencontre le vide.

Elle lui porta une attaque de haut en bas, comme la première qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Maintenant c'était elle qui attaquait et lui qui défendait.

Ses coups étaient rapides et précis. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Elle lui porta même une attaque sur les jambes. Il l'esquiva en faisant un salto au dessus d'elle.

Elle se retourna rapidement et recommença à attaquer.

Elle força même Windu à reculer, sous les murmures étonnés des jedis. Ce n'était pas souvent que maître Windu ne dirigeait pas un combat.

On pouvait commencer à voir la sueur sur ses tempes. Tout comme sur Mégane.

Aucune pose n'était permise. Si Windu ralentissait l'allure, Mégane se chargeait d'accélérer. Et inversement.

A un moment elle lança son pied droit sur son estomac mais il le stoppa net. Elle se retrouva donc avec le pied bloqué sur l'estomac de Windu. En équilibre sur sa jambe gauche.

**- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?** demanda-t-il avec ironie et essoufflement.

**- Ça...**

Elle prit appui sur lui, se lança, et lui envoya son pied gauche dans la figure.

Des cris étouffés se firent entendre. Windu fut propulsé à terre par la violence de l'attaque.

**- D'autres questions ?** fit-elle avec moquerie.

Il se releva et lui envoya un sourire qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de rassurant. Le véritable combat allait commencer.

Maître Windu était un maître épéiste. Il avait même inventé une forme de combat : le Vaapad. Cette forme n'était accessible qu'aux plus grands et puissants combattants. C'est-à-dire peu de personnes.

Très peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de maîtriser totalement cette forme de combat, étant dangereuse, car se rapprochant trop des formes de combats utilisées par les Siths.

Etant une apprentie de Maître Windu, Mégane l'avait apprise. Mais elle aurait été bien prétentieuse si elle pensait la maîtriser complètement. Elle n'en connaissait que les bases.

Seul maître Windu en avait une parfaite maîtrise.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Windu l'assommait de coup qu'elle réussissait plus ou moins à parer.

Gauche, droit, haut, bas, diagonale...

Cela n'empêchait pas Mégane de lui porter des coups stratégiques, mais leurs impacts étaient minimes comparés aux coups de Windu.

_"Pourquoi je n'ai pas appris le Soresu ?!"_

Le Soresu était une forme de combat défensif. Cela permettait à l'utilisateur de protéger au maximum toutes les parties du corps. C'était comme si il y avait un mur infranchissable pour l'ennemi.

Après une succession de coups rapides, Windu désarma Mégane et envoya valser son sabre laser derrière lui.

Tout le monde croyait le combat terminé mais Mégane les surprit, Windu comprit, en effectuant un salto au dessus de lui. Dans le même mouvement, elle appela son arme grâce à la Force.

Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps mais il n'était pas question qu'elle lui facilite la tâche.

Finalement après une bonne heure de combat, elle se retrouva avec le sabre laser de Windu sous la gorge. Tellement prêt qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Avec un soupir, dû à la fatigue elle baissa son bras et désactiva son sabre laser.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle entendit des applaudissements.

Les jedis applaudissaient l'acharnement avec lequel ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre.

Windu et Mégane transpiraient, dû à l'effort intense auquel ils avaient soumis leurs corps.

Ils récupérèrent leurs capes qui étaient à terre.

Les jedis se dispersèrent et recommencèrent à s'entraîner.

**- Je vais allez dormir et je frapperais le premier qui viendrais me réveiller avant au moins une semaine.**

**- Moi qui pensait le faire, je vais m'abstenir alors**, fit la voix d'Obi-Wan derrière elle.

**- Ça dépend**, fit-elle avec un sourire.

**- Ah oui ?** fit-il étonné

**- Tout dépendra de la manière dont vous me réveillez...**, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Elle vit Obi-Wan se raidir légèrement.

Elle se tourna vers Maître Windu. Même si son visage ne trahissait rien. Elle savait bien qu'il désapprouvait ce genre de remarques.

Elle se racla la gorge.

**- Je...vais aller prendre une douche, messieurs**, fit-elle en leur offrant un sourire.

Elle n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin en présence de Maître Windu. Flirter avec l'homme le plus sexy de l'ordre était une chose. Flirter avec l'homme le plus sexy de l'ordre en présence du membre du conseil, l'un des jedis les plus conservateurs du temple en était une autre.

Alors qu'elle partait, Windu l'interpella.

**- C'est con.**

Elle haussa les sourcils, n'étant pas habituée à entendre ce genre de choses de sa part.

**- Personne stupide en trois lettres**, reprit-il en désignant ses mots croisés de la main. **C'est con**.

Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de partir sous le regard des deux hommes.

**...**

Elle était folle de l'avoir ainsi provoqué devant Windu.

S'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait eu une réponse appropriée pour elle. Oh oui...Très appropriée.

**- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre**, fit remarquer maître Windu.

**- Nous nous sommes parlé quelques fois**, minimisa Obi-Wan

**- Mmm**, fit Windu, d'un air dubitatif. **C'est bien, parce que vous allez partir en mission ensemble.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui. Vous allez partir sur Ansion.**

_« Il va y avoir du sport » _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre en coopération avec ma mère, qui m'a aidé à corriger les fautes d'orthographe et mettre en mots les idées qui étaient un peu trop brouillons dans mon esprit.

Enormes bisous à tous.


	9. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu

**Désolé pour le titre, je le trouve un peu pourri mais bon...c'était le seul que j'avais donc ayez un peu de pitié...lol**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

** TOUT NE SE PASSE PAS COMME PREVU**

Il fallait bien le dire. La clientèle du bar ne pouvait pas être qualifiée de respectable, selon l'opinion de Silène.

Etant serveuse, elle était aux premières loges pour « apprécier » leurs débauches. Et elles étaient nombreuses et variées.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'en plus de bar, l'établissement servait aussi d'hôtel libertin ou maison close.

Enfin, différentes appellations pour la même chose.

Depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient là, rien de notable ne s'était passé. S'en était désespérant.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout soit réglé en quelques jours, mais quand même...Qu'il ne se soit rien passé depuis...

Elle prit un plateau sur le bar, préparé par Leoni. Elle alla le porter à des clients, installés sur une table située au centre de l'arène.

Si jamais elle voulait changer de destinée, elle pourrait toujours demander un poste de serveuse.

Quant à Leoni, il pouvait demander un poste de barman. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Il maniait les bouteilles aussi bien que le sabre laser.

Elle observa un couple qui pénétrait dans une des chambres, les rideaux tombant derrière eux, les cachant aux yeux indiscrets.

Ce qui était assez paradoxal. Si une personne voulait de l'intimité, s'envoyer en l'air dans un club à proximité de dizaines de personne n'était pas le lieu idéal.

Sûrement, le goût du danger.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce que cela faisait, de passer sa nuit dans les bras d'un homme, de sentir son corps chaud sur le sien, de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Dans un sens, elle enviait Flynn de l'avoir déjà expérimenté.

Elle aussi, elle aurait bien ressentir cette sensation. Le plaisir que cela procurait.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et se remit au travail.

Leur patron, qui répondait au nom de Momo était très exigeant. Il était très gentil et amical, mais il voulait avant tout conserver son chiffre d'affaires.

Justement, ledit Momo s'approcha d'elle. Comme elle sentit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

**- Une danseuse est souffrante. Une mauvaise fièvre. J'aurais besoin que tu la remplaces. **

**- Moi ?** fit Silène un peu mal à l'aise

**- Oui. Si j'avais le temps, j'aurais cherché une autre personne, hélas, il faut la remplacer dès ce soir.**

**- Ce soir ?** fit-elle de moins en moins rassurée.

**- Oui, ce soir.**

**- Euh...d'accord.**

Elle qui voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et bien elle était servie. Même si cela ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'elle avait prévue.

Elle avait déjà vu les danseuses travailler. La pensée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire suffit à la faire rougir.

**...**

**- Alors ?** commença Leoni, faisant sursauter Silène. **J'ai appris que tu allais faire un petit show.**

**- La ferme Leoni**, rétorqua Silène avec mauvaise humeur.

Il pouvait sentir son manque d'aise.

Elle devait vraiment être angoissée pour qu'il arrive à le sentir.

Normalement, les jedis mettaient en place des barrières mentales qui empêchaient à quiconque de pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, même leurs propres camarades.

**- Tu t'en iras**, fit-elle après un silence.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Avant que je ne commence. Prétexte n'importe quoi, mais tu t'en iras.**

**- Je ne ferais pas une telle chose.**

**- Leoni, **fit-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.** S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de faire cela devant toi.**

Il fronça les sourcils devant sa requête pour le moins particulière. Lentement, il opina de la tête pour montrer son accord.

Le gérant, Momo se tourna vers Silène et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Comprenant que son heure était arrivée, elle se tourna vers Leoni avec un regard significatif.

Il opina de la tête et prit le chemin de la sortie, prétextant de prendre sa pose.

La musique commença à emplir le club. Une musique provocatrice, sensuelle.

Silène s'avança vers la scène. Elle comprenait maintenant l'utilité des barres ancrées dans le sol.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Leoni s'arrêta, tenté de regarder quand même. L'observer danser serait loin d'être une corvée.

Silène était une très belle femme. Et il l'imaginait sans peine dans ce genre de situation.

Finalement, par respect, il sortit du club sans même se retourner.

Silène ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée, mais elle fit taire sa voix intérieure qui lui criait de partir en courant de ce club.

Un jedi ne fuyait pas. Il affrontait le danger quoi qu'il en coûte. Bien entendu, elle aurait préféré affronter un danger qu'elle aurait pu combattre avec un sabre laser.

Elle était une jedi. Les jedi ne se déhanchait pas sur une musique langoureuse.

Cette mission allait lui rappelait qu'en plus d'être une jedi, elle était une femme. Ce qu'elle avait tendance à oublier.

Aven lenteur, elle commença à se déhancher au son de la musique. Elle descendit et remonta en se collant à la barre.

Les clients commencèrent à siffler. Elle pouvait voir le désir dans leurs yeux.

Sans même avoir déjà fait ce genre de chose, elle sut exactement quoi faire pour les exciter. Elle le lisait dans leurs yeux et le sentait dans la Force.

Elle n'aurait pas du apprécier, mais, là, sous le regard de ses hommes, elle se sentait désirable. Désirée.

Et cette sensation était enivrante.

Deux hommes dans la salle regardaient de façon attentive le spectacle qu'elle offrait.

- **Elle est douée**, fit Momo

**- Très...Attendons de voir après plusieurs prestations. Mais je pense qu'elle sera prête à entrer sur le marché. Elle va faire un tabac.**

**- Je pense aussi**, fit Momo en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

* * *

**- Combien de temps ça va prendre pour arriver là bas ?** demanda pour la troisième fois Anakin.

Mégane réprima un sourire, captant Obi-Wan laisser échapper un petit soufflement exaspéré. Le voyage allait être très intéressant.

**- Dans trois jours Anakin. **

**- Et que va-t-on faire déjà sur Ansion ?**

**- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?**

Anakin, penaud, baissa son regard.

Non sans souffler intérieurement, Obi-Wan répéta d'une voix monocorde le but de leur mission.

Il détestait se répéter. Malheureusement pour lui, avec Anakin, il était forcé de le faire continuellement. Il ne semblait jamais vouloir l'écouter.

**- Nous allons sur Ansion parce que les dirigeants envisagent de quitter la République et de joindre les Séparatistes. Et son départ entraînerait le départ d'autres planètes en accords avec des traités commerciaux.**

**Nous allons essayer d'empêcher cela.**

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il surprit le regard d'Anakin, posé sur Mégane. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être insensible aux charmes de la jeune femme.

Il l'a regarda à son tour.

Elle était assise, les jambes croisées, regardant à travers la vitre du cockpit. Elle devait sûrement être en train de faire un plaisant rêve, puisqu'elle avait un léger sourire accroché au visage.

**- Chevalier Lorelei ?** commença Anakin

**- Mmm**, fit-elle, encore absorbée par ses rêves.

**- Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**- Bien sur**, fit-elle en se détournant de la vitre.

**- Vous sortez avec Flynn ?**

Mégane ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement devant cette question. Obi-Wan tourna vivement sa tête vers Anakin. Bien entendu, celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

**- Anakin**, fit-il avec exaspération. **Ce n'est pas une question que tu dois poser. Et de toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas**

**- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** fit Mégane, intriguée. **Tu veux savoir si tu as une chance ?** demanda-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un regard séducteur.

Cette répartie surprit le maître et l'apprenti.

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement jaloux. D'habitude, c'était lui qui avait le droit à ce genre de remarques. C'était lui qui était le centre de son attention.

Il se figea, se rendant compte de son état. Il était jaloux ! Il était jedi nom de nom. Il n'aurait pas du ressentir ce sentiment. Cela lui était interdit.

Anakin rougit légèrement sous le regard attendri de Mégane. Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle lui envoya un clin d'œil aguicheur.

De nouveau, Obi-Wan ressentit les affres de la jalousie. Il avait vraiment besoin de méditer.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire.

**- Oh fait. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?**

**- Pour savoir si les rumeurs sont vérifiées.**

**- Quelles rumeurs ?**

**- Vous ne savez pas ? **

**- Non. Tu sais, ce qui va plus vite que l'attribution des missions au temple, c'est les rumeurs. Si je prenais le temps de connaître tous les bruits qui circulaient au temple, j'y passerais tout mon temps libre. Et puis les rumeurs disent aussi que maître Windu n'est pas insensible au charme de Maître Yoda, alors.**

Anakin fit une parfaite imitation de la carpe lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Il était tellement surpris que ses yeux auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites.

**- Tu veux un conseil Anakin ? La bouche fermée, ça fait plus chic**, fit-elle avec amusement.

Il la referma vite fait bien fait.

**- En ce qui concerne Yoda et Windu, je plaisante. Quoi que**, rajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**...**

Mégane était assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés dans une petite salle du vaisseau qui les conduisaient sur Ansion.

Bien que Maître Windu n'ait cessé de lui répéter que la méditation l'aiderait à canaliser toutes ces émotions, et que cela ferait d'elle une meilleure jedi, elle avait toujours détesté la méditation.

Rester assis sur le sol, sans rien faire. Quel ennui.

Ce qui était paradoxal était que, bien qu'elle déteste la méditation, elle adorait le contact de la Force avec chaque fibre de son être, lorsque enfin, elle était totalement plongée dans la sorte de transe que cela provoquait.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, la question d'Anakin l'avait troublé. Ainsi on croyait qu'elle et Flynn étaient amants.

Est-ce que Maître Windu le pensait ? Et plus important, est ce que Obi-Wan le pensait ?

Elle aurait pu se tirer les cheveux d'exaspération. Pourquoi, subitement, sa vie devenait-elle si compliquée ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupir de frustration.

**- Mauvaise méditation ?**

Elle sursauta et regarda sur sa droite.

Obi-Wan était appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés.

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle aurait du le sentir venir. Elle n'aurait pas du se laisser perturber par toutes ces questions qui devaient normalement être sans importance.

Seulement voilà. Il semblait être toujours capable de la perturber. Même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien pour ça. Et il ne faisait jamais rien pour cela. Mais il y parvenait toujours.

Surtout en ce moment, alors qu'il la regardait avec son petit sourire en coin qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Sans sa robe marron foncé, elle pouvait admiré son corps. Bien sur, elle aurait pu mieux l'admirer s'il avait été nu mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Elle se contenta de le détailler avec ses habits de jedis qui ne cachaient rien de son physique avantageux.

Ses jambes, bras, abdomen, torse, même ses fesses : tout était musclé chez lui. Elle se demandait ce que cela ferait de caresser chaque millimètre de son corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se le demandait, ni même la première fois qu'elle l'imaginait.

Elle se demandait aussi ce que cela ferait de sentir ses mains sur son propre corps.

Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se racla la gorge.

**- On peut dire cela**, fit-elle en souriant. **La méditation n'a jamais été mon fort.**

**- Oui, j'ai cru entendre une fois maître Windu en faire mention**, fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Obi-Wan pensait qu'elle devait vraiment être perturbée pour avoir baisser ses barrières mentales.

Il avait eu des échos des pensées qui l'avaient traversée. Des pensées qui le concernait.

En un sens, il se sentait flatté qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière, et en même temps, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sachant qu'elle l'imaginait nu.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ses pensées la concernant étaient chastes. Bien au contraire.

Vraiment. Il avait besoin de méditer. Cette mission allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu.

Elle se releva et s'étira.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, leurs mains se posèrent en même temps sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle se figea et elle le sentit en faire de même.

Lentement, elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux d'aussi près. Ils étaient bleus avec une teinte de vert autour des pupilles.

Lentement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Elles ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

**- Maître !**

* * *

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda Anya

**- Rien**, fit Rose.

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné l'assiette ?**

**- Je...**

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas donné ? C'était une question à laquelle elle avait bien une réponse.

Il lui avait porté de l'intérêt. Un intérêt sincère.

Elle l'avait regardé et elle avait su qu'elle ne pouvait pas le condamner comme cela. C'était impossible.

Et pourtant il fallait bien qu'ils mettent le plan à exécution.

**- On était d'accord, Rose. Tout avait été prévu. Tu ne peux pas tout détruire maintenant. Si tu ne te sens plus capable de le faire, je vais m'en charger.**

Rose ne répondit rien.

Elle ne pourrait pas stopper cela. Ce jedi allait mourir et elle ne pourrait pas empêcher cela.

Sauf si elle lui disait tout.

Mais à ce moment là, il les ferait arrêter. Et elle connaissait assez bien les prisons et les traitements que les gardes infligeaient aux Homos. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver dans cette situation.

Elle allait devoir trouver une solution alternative.

**...**

Tout cela était très étrange. Son attitude était très étrange.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette servante. Rose. A chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il pouvait sentir la tension qu'elle ressentait. Et au fond de lui, il savait que cette tension concernait son statut de jedi et le pourquoi il était sur leur planète.

Quel rapport avait-elle avec toute cette affaire ? Peut être connaissait-elle des détails sur ce conflit qui pourraient lui servir ?

Encore fallait-il qu'il la trouve. En effet, bien qu'il la cherche, le plus discrètement possible bien sur, il était incapable de mettre la main sur elle.

A chaque fois qu'il demandait à quelqu'un, celui-ci ne savait pas. Et il craignait d'attirer l'attention s'il se montrait trop insistant dans ses recherches.

Mais si elle pouvait peut être l'aider à résoudre le conflit. Parce que là, il était dans une impasse. Il avait beau avoir interrogé des dizaines de personnes, issus des deux ethnies, tout le monde prônait que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Pourtant, il avait l'intime conviction que tout n'allait pas aussi parfaitement qu'ils voulaient bien le dire. La Force était d'ailleurs d'accord avec lui.

Mais sans preuve, comment était-il sensé faire ?

Et les communications qui n'étaient pas rétablies.

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se surprit à espérer que ce soit Rose.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas Rose.

**- Konkan me charge de vous dire que les communications ont été rétablies. Donc vous pouvez contacter votre conseil si vous le désirez.**

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

**- Je vous remercie. En effet j'aimerais bien les contacter.**

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Elle l'amena dans une grande salle.

S'assurant qu'il était seul, il prit contact avec le conseil.

**- Enfin, des nouvelles de vous, nous avons, chevalier Melwin**, fit Yoda en apparaissant.

**- Bonjour maîtres**, répondit Flynn en s'inclinant. **La planète a connu quelques problèmes de communication.**

**- Votre rapport, Melwin**, fit Windu.

**- Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à dire maître**, fit Flynn en soupirant. **Le dirigeant de Néïla nie nous avoir contacté et personne ne sait qui cela pourrait être. De plus, je n'ai recueilli aucune information qui abonderait dans le sens du message. J'ai interrogé plusieurs personnes, et elles m'ont toutes reporté la même chose. Il n'y a pas de conflit sur Néïla.**

**- Vous avez des doutes sur cela**, interrogea doucement Gallia.

**- Oui, maître. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. **

**- Mais des preuves, vous n'avez pas**, termina Yoda.

**- Non, maître.**

Il entendit Maître Windu soupirer légèrement.

**- Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps sur cette planète.**

**- Pourquoi ?** répondit Flynn avec étonnement.

**- Comme vous n'avez pas pu nous contacter, vous ne pouvez pas être au courant des problèmes de la République**, fit Gallia.

**- Quels problèmes ?**

**- La République est en train de se diviser en deux. Tous les jedis dont les missions ne sont pas essentielles reviennent au temple pour avoir de nouvelles attributions. Ces missions concernent essentiellement la négociation pour ramener les dissidents dans la République. Vous ne faîtes pas exception. Soyez prêt à partir le plus vite possible.**

**- Mais...Je ne peux pas laisser la situation ici dans l'état actuel.**

**- Vous ne savez pas s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose**, objecta Gallia. **Croyez bien que cela ne nous plait guère, mais nous devons parer au plus urgent.**

**- Bien, maître**, soupira Flynn.

Comprenant que tout était dit, Flynn interrompit la communication.

Il prit le chemin du bureau de Konkan et l'informa de la décision du conseil. Flynn vit nettement que celui-ci était soulagé même s'il pensait le cacher.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que Rose y était.

**- Rose ? Mais...**

**- Il faut que vous m'aidiez**, fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. **Il les ont arrêtés et envoyés dans des prisons**, fit-elle affolée et en pleurant. **Je ne veux pas y aller. Aidez moi, pitié...**

**- Calmez vous**, fit-il, rassurant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et la forçant à s'asseoir. **Racontez moi depuis le début.**

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

**- C'est nous qui vous avons appelé. **

**- Qui, nous ?**

**- Des Homos qui travaillons au Temple. C'est nous qui avons contacté le conseil. Nous voulions qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour régler la situation. Ensuite on a réfléchi et on s'est dit que si le jedi qu'il envoyait mourrait sur la planète, le Sénat croirait que les Tarkins auraient commandité cet assassinat et il aurait alors envoyé d'autres jedis pour chasser les Tarkins du pouvoir. Tout était prévu, nous avions mit un poison dans l'assiette que je devais vous donner.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné ?**

**- Je...A la fin, je ne voulais plus suivre ce plan. Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez. Mais ils savent tout. Ils savent que nous avions mis du poison dans l'assiette. Ils ont arrêtés tous les Homos qui travaillaient aux cuisines. Et ils vont m'arrêter moi aussi. Je ne veux pas aller en prison. Je voulais juste que cela change**.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ? Le conseil lui avait donné ordre de rentrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là ? Après tout, elle avait juste voulu aider les gens de son peuple. Elle ne serait en sécurité que si elle quittait la planète.

**- Venez avec moi**, se surprit-il à dire.

Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux.

**- Venez avec moi**, répéta-t-il. **Sur Coruscant**. **Le seul moyen pour leur échapper est de quitter la planète.**

Rose s'interrogea. Quitter Néïla ? Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre.

Mais d'un autre coté. Elle n'avait rien non plus ici. Elle n'avait plus de famille, aucune attache.

**- D'accord**, fit-elle hésitante. **Mais qu'est ce que je ferais là bas ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète. **Où vais-je habiter ?**

**- Au temple.**

D'où est ce que cela venait ?

**- Au temple ?** répéta-t-elle.

**- Au temple jedi. Je vous y ferais entrer. Vous logerez dans les appartements d'une amie.**

_« Mégane, si tu m'entends, je te demande pardon d'avance »_

* * *

**NDA** : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pousser dans l'explication de la mission d'Obi-Wan, Anakin et Mégane. Je pensais plus exploiter le coté émotionnelle de cette proximité.

Pour Silène et Leoni, je vais mettre l'accent sur ce qu'ils ressentent tout en couplant cela avec la mission.

Voilà, juste pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre dans les prochains chapitres et que vous ne soyez pas déçu (ça me rendrait triste...) Soyez libre de me donner votre avis.

PS : Pour Flynn, je ne sais pas encore.


	10. Ce n'est pas de l'amour

**CE N'EST PAS DE L'AMOUR**

Ansion était une planète dont le paysage était constitué de grandes plaines, balayés par des vents de grandes puissances.

Les habitants étaient appelés les Ansioniens. Ils étaient divisés en deux groupes ennemis: les habitants des villes et les nomades.

Pour espérer convaincre le gouvernement d'Ansion de rester dans la République, il fallait d'abord régler les différents qui opposaient les deux ethnies.

Et cela se révéla être un travail de longue haleine, les deux parties ne faisant aucun effort pour arranger leurs différents. Chacun cherchant à obtenir le plus d'avantages.

Cela faisait environ trois bonnes semaines qu'Obi-Wan tentait d'instaurer un traité durable mais il devait faire face aux réticences des uns et au manque d'investissement des autres.

De plus, il n'était pas vraiment aidé par Mégane et Anakin.

**- S'ils n'y mettent pas du leur, on n'arrivera à rien**, fit Anakin avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'une pause avait été décrétée.

**- Ce sont les politiques, Anakin. Ils cherchent leurs profits propres avant de penser au bien de tous.**

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais eu aucune confiance envers les politiques.

Mégane se garda bien d'intervenir dans la conversation entre le maître et son padawan.

En vérité, elle évitait toutes les choses qui auraient pu attirer l'attention d'Obi-Wan sur elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la scène dans le vaisseau.

En un sens, cela la chagrinait car elle aimait bien leur relation. Toute en ambiguïté. Et pourtant c'était ironique, puisque c'était justement cette ambiguïté qui avait engendré cette situation.

De toute manière, Obi-Wan semblait aussi éviter toute discussion avec elle, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.

Non mais quand même, ils étaient des adultes responsables ! Ils agissaient comme des adolescents.

Obi-Wan avait décrété une pose pour calmer les esprits échauffés. Lui-même avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Ils sortirent tous de la grande salle qu'ils utilisaient pour les négociations.

Mégane s'accouda à la balustrade. Elle observa le paysage sans le voir réellement. Elle sentit Anakin s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il parle. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Le silence était apaisant. Il n'était pas comme ces silences pendant lesquels on cherche désespérément un sujet de conversation.

Elle aimait bien Anakin. Il était amusant. Il lui faisait penser à un jeune chien fou, impatient de découvrir le monde.

Voilà qu'elle parlait comme si elle avait le double de son âge !

**- On n'est pas prêt de partir**, soupira Anakin

**- Non, en effet**, acquiesça Mégane. **Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire confiance aux talents de médiateur d'Obi-Wan**

**- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, vous savez ?**

« _De quoi il parle ?_ »

**- Quelle question ?**

**- Au sujet de la relation entre vous et Flynn…**

**- Tu es indiscret Anakin…**

**- Alors les rumeurs sont vérifiées…**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il à ce point ? **demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle n'avait pas senti à quel point ils étaient proches physiquement.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. Anakin la regardait d'une façon étrange. Elle ne parvenait pas à identifier ce qu'il ressentait ou à quoi il pensait.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui se trouvait être Obi-Wan.

En un temps record, elle passa du blanc au rouge pivoine. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore une jeune padawan, surprise en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible. Sauf que là, elle n'avait rien fait.

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil. Mais aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son visage.

**- Les négociations reprennent. Mais je m'en voudrais de vous déranger**, fit-il avec sarcasme.

Lorsqu'Anakin et elles revinrent dans la salle, elle fit en sorte de se mettre le plus loin possible des deux hommes. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée.

Mais que se passait-il avec elle ? C'était la pleine lune ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes autour d'elle agissait aussi bizarrement. Elle commençait à donner raison à Flynn qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle était un aimant à problème. Elle les attirait. Sans même faire d'effort.

Elle se fit toute petite pendant toute la journée.

Lorsque le soir arriva, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Sans en avoir l'air bien sur. Elle ne devait pas donner l'impression qu'elle fuyait. Même si c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle enleva sa robe marron, ses bottes et s'allongea sur son lit. Enfin, un peu de calme.

La situation était bien différente dans la chambre qu'Obi-Wan occupait avec son apprenti. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis qu'Obi-Wan leur avaient demandé de revenir dans la salle.

Obi-Wan sortit sur le balcon et se mis en position de méditation.

Anakin avait du mal à supporter ce silence de la part de son maître alors il essaya de lancer la conversation.

Malheureusement, il ne choisit pas le meilleur sujet.

**- Je l'aime bien…Mégane je veux dire. Je l'aime bien.**

Un silence fut sa seule réponse.

**- Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien aussi…**

Obi-Wan ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Enfin c'est ce que croyait Anakin. En vérité Obi-Wan s'était raidi.

**- Dite quelque chose maître**, dit Anakin. **Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas le silence.**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise**, fit-il avec un peu plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Tu l'aimes bien, elle t'aime bien. Point. Tu t'attends à des félicitations peut être, ainsi que tous mes vœux de bonheur…Et bien voilà, tu les a.**

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, conscient de son manque de contrôle. Il inspira profondément. Seulement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

**- Tu oublies que tu es un jedi Anakin. Tu as un code de conduite à respecter, fit-il en se relevant. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Hum ? Lui faire une vibrante déclaration d'amour où tu jures de l'aimer éternellement ? Parce que si tu veux le faire, il va falloir quitter l'ordre avant. Et elle aussi. Et rien ne te dit qu'elle te suivra. Rien en te dit qu'elle t'aime**, fit-il en élevant la voix.

**- Je peux le sentir**, rétorqua Anakin avec fougue. **Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous n'avez jamais aimé de votre vie. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé sur le balcon… Je ne vous laisserais pas tout détruire, **cria-t-il.

**- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens !** cria-t-il à son tour. **Tu crois tout savoir mais tu n'es qu'un morveux pré-pubère qui a reçu l'enseignement des jedis par un caprice du sort !!!**

Le silence s'abattit sur cette phrase.

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit qu'il avait blessé Anakin. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Anakin sortit de la pièce.

__________

Sur Coruscant, Yoda en position de méditation ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

__________

Mégane en fit de même. Elle s'était endormie mais avait été réveillée par une fluctuation dans la Force.

Elle pouvait sentir la colère. Intense.

Elle chercha d'où elle provenait et fut surprise quand elle sentit qu'elle émanait d'Obi-Wan et Anakin.

Elle sut le moment précis où Anakin sortit de la pièce.

Elle se leva et décida de le rejoindre. Il ne fut pas difficile de le trouver. Il irradiait la colère.

Elle s'approcha doucement, ne sachant pas s'il l'avait sentie.

**- Anakin ?**

Il se retourna brutalement. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas sentie.

**- Ça va ?**

Ce n'était pas vraiment un début de conversation approprié étant donné qu'il était limpide qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

**- Oui, bien sur**, fit-il avec un sourire forcé.

**- Anakin…Tu ne sais pas mentir**.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Mégane le rejoint et s'assit. Elle tapa sur le sol, lui intimant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

**- Tu devrais en parler**, fit-elle pendant qu'il s'asseyait. **Tu te sentiras mieux.**

**- Parler de quoi ?**

**- De ta dispute avec Obi-Wan…**

**- Moi qui pensais que les murs étaient épais.**

**- Ils le sont. Tu oublies que je suis jedi. Alors ?** reprit-elle après un silence. **Tu vas te décider à m'en parler ?**

**- On…On parlait de vous…**

**- De moi ?** fit-elle incrédule. **Et c'est à cause de cela que vous vous êtes disputés ?** fit-elle un peu mal à l'aise. **Pourquoi ?**

**Je lui disais que je vous aimais bien. Et que vous m'aimiez bien aussi**, fit-il avec un questionnement dans les yeux.

**Bien sur que je t'aime bien Anakin. Et ensuite ?**

**- Et ensuite il s'est énervé, me disant que j'avais un code de conduite à respecter. Que même si vous me retourniez mon affection, cela ne pourrait jamais se faire parce que vous ne quitteriez jamais le Temple**, continua-t-il en se relevant.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un intérêt limité en lui. Elle le voyait comme un petit frère, au mieux.

Mégane resta interdite. Lui avait-elle par mégarde donné un espoir ? Elle aimait bien Anakin mais cela s'arrêter là.

Elle se leva à son tour. Elle ne savait pas très bien par où commencer.

**- Anakin…**

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé ne rien dire, mais elle le devait. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair.

**- Anakin, je n'ai pas ce genre d'affection pour toi. Et…je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Ce que tu ressens pour moi, ce…ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour. Une grande tendresse tout au plus…mais…**

**- Arrêtez !! Vous êtes comme Obi-Wan, si sure de savoir avec certitude ce que je ressens…Vous n'en savez rien !!**

**- Anakin**, fit-elle en s'approchant. **Regarde-moi**.

Il baissa la tête. Il mit sa main en dessous de son menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

**- Après cette mission, on sera tout les deux envoyés sur des planètes différentes. Et quand on se retrouvera, des semaines, des mois, peut être des années plus tard, tu ne ressentiras plus rien pour moi. Tu auras mûri**, reprit-elle alors qu'il allait parler, **évolué. Et tu ne comprendras plus pourquoi tu avais un tel intérêt pour moi**.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

**- Tu sais que j'ai raison**, ajouta-t-elle. **Je suis un amour de jeunesse, peut être. Rien d'autre.**

Il se dégagea et se détourna.

**- Anakin, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses.**

**- Il y a une connexion entre nous, **fit-il après un moment. **Intense**, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. **Ne me dis pas que c'est faux, je sais que tu peux la sentir. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour alors qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Je….**

Mégane ne savait pas quelle réponse donner. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait aucune.

Elle aussi avait senti une connexion avec Anakin. Mais elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée outre mesure. Une connexion pouvait se nouer entre deux personnes du même âge lors d'une mission. Cela s'était déjà produit lorsqu'avec son maître, elle était partie en mission avec une autre équipe de jedi.

Bien sur, elle était plus vieille qu'Anakin mais leurs âges étaient assez rapprochés.

Mais elle ne ressentait pas cette connexion aussi fortement qu'Anakin semblait la ressentir. Cependant il était aussi vrai qu'Anakin était plus puissant dans la Force que la plupart des Jedis.

**- Je n'ai pas la réponse, Anakin**, reprit-elle. **Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Demain sera une longue journée.**

**__________  
**

Les négociations avaient reprises. Mégane n'avait parlé, ni à Anakin, ni à Obi-Wan depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Quelle équipe de jedis ils formaient ! Incapable de se parler entre eux. Comme quoi, ceux qui pensaient que tout allait pour le mieux dans le monde des jedis se trompaient fortement.

Soudainement, Mégane sentit un danger dans la Force. Elle chercha Anakin du regard. Il était en alerte, signe que lui aussi l'avait senti. Bien qu'il n'en montre aucun signe, elle savait qu'Obi-Wan l'avait ressenti également. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Tous les trois étaient tendus comme des arcs. Prêts à agir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Cela ne ce fit pas attendre. Mégane se jeta sur le chef des nomades alors qu'un blaster faisait feu.

**- A terre !** hurla Obi-Wan en dégainant son sabre laser.

**- Mégane !** cria Anakin en accourant à son chevet.

Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Le tir de blaster lui avait éraflé la peau.

**- Je vais bien**, fit-elle. **Vas-y !**

Rassuré, il courut dans la direction des tirs, suivant Obi-Wan.

__________

Obi-Wan et Anakin rentrèrent bredouilles au palais, n'ayant pas réussi à retrouver les tireurs.

Le chef des gardes les approcha.

**- Nous n'avons retrouvé personne**, commença Obi-Wan. **Etant donné que leur tentative a échoué, ils essaieront de recommencer. Doublez les effectifs. Plus aucun dignitaire ne se promène sans garde, **fit-il avec autorité.

**- Bien, maître Jedi.**

Alors qu'il allait repartir, Anakin le retint du bras.

**- Où est le chevalier Lorelei ? **

**- A l'infirmerie**

**- Conduisez-moi.**

**- Anakin**, intervint Obi-Wan. **Nous devons d'abord nous assurer que tout le monde va bien.**

**- Elle est blessée alors tout le monde ne va pas bien.**

**- Anakin**, prévint Obi-Wan. **Ne me force pas à me répéter.**

Anakin connaissait parfaitement les moments où il ne fallait pas pousser son maître. Et c'était un de ses moments. De plus, il était inutile d'envenimer plus la situation alors qu'elle l'était déjà bien assez.

Pendant ce temps là Mégane était à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner.

« _Je devrais prendre un abonnement avec une carte fidélité valable dans toute la galaxie_ » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle devait sûrement être la jedi la plus pathétique de la galaxie. Incapable d'échapper à un tir de blaster. Elle était jedi, nom de Dieu ! Elle était capable de mieux que cela.

Si Flynn la voyait, il serait mort de rire. Par contre, maître Windu serait affligé.

**- Voilà, j'ai terminé**, fit le médecin.

Elle avait été soulagée lorsqu'elle avait vu que ça allait être un humanoïde qui allait la soigner. Elle n'avait rien contre les droides, elle les trouvait même très pratique mais ils n'étaient pas très doux.

**- Merci**, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle faillit se heurter à Anakin lorsqu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

**- Hey**

**- Hey**, fit-il avec un sourire rassuré. **Ca va ?**

**- Cinq sur cinq. Il en faut plus pour me mettre à terre. Je suis habitué,** fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Et de votre coté ? Vous les avez eus ?**

**- Malheureusement, non.**

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Obi-Wan.

Ils sont repartis dans leurs appartements sous bonne garde, leur apprit-il. Nous allons chacun être à un endroit du palais, je ne voudrais pas que cela se reproduise.

« Autrement moi, ça va, merci de le demander »

__________

Obi-Wan marchait le long du balcon extérieur, coté Est.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer sa discussion avec Anakin. Enfin, discussion. Dispute plutôt. Comment avait-il fait pour perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Quoi qu'Anakin ait pu lui dire, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire toutes ces choses.

**- Oh, maître que dois-je faire ?** demanda-t-il.

Il espérait une réponse de Qui-Gon mais il savait bien qu'il n'en aurait aucune. Le maître Jedi était mort.

S'il avait survécu, il aurait entraîné Anakin, beaucoup mieux qu'Obi-Wan. Il aurait été un meilleur maître.

Il devait parler avec Anakin. Régler cette situation.

Mégane était côté Sud.

Elle était assise sur la rambarde, ses sens en alerte. Inutile d'être blessée une nouvelle fois.

Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Anakin sentit tout de suite son maître approcher.

Il attendit que celui-ci arrive à sa hauteur.

Au fond de lui, il se sentit coupable. Après tout, il n'était pas étranger à cette dispute et les choses qu'il avait dites à Obi-wan n'étaient pas vraiment gentilles.

**- Anakin…**, commença Obi-Wan. **Je voudrais t'offrir mes excuses pour la façon dont j'ai réagi. Ces choses que j'ai dites…je ne les pensais pas. **

**- Moi aussi, maître. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de cette manière.**

**- Tu…tu n'es pas un morveux pré-pubère…**

**- Maître…**

**- C'était mesquin de ma part de dire cela. Tu mérites de recevoir l'enseignement des jedis. Je me suis emporté car je ne voudrais pas que tu quittes l'ordre. Quand tu auras fini ta formation, tu seras un excellent chevalier jedi et tu me rendras fier.**

**- Merci maître**, répondit Anakin un peu embarrassé par l'apparente foi de son maître pour lui. **Je suis fier d'être votre élève. Je n'aurais pu espérer un meilleur maitre.**

Obi-Wan pose sa main sur son épaule, leur querelle oubliée.

Invisible de tous, Qui-Gon s'autorisa un sourire. Ces deux là allaient vivre ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé vivre. Mais ils en ressortiraient plus forts.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mégane regarder la scène avec un sourire sur le visage. Oui, pensa-t-il en faisant un aller retour entre Mégane et Obi-Wan, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Peut être que ce chapitre va vous paraître bizarre mais rassurez vous je sais parfaitement où je veux en venir.**

**J'espère seulement que vous allez autant aimer ce chapitre que les précédents.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous et vous fait d'énormes bisous !!**


	11. Le lien

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour vous. **

**Gallica, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses…**

**Bisous à tous**

**

* * *

  
**

**LE LIEN**

**- C'est un scandale !! Je n'accepterais pas ces conditions !!**

Les nomades, qui devenaient de plus en plus sédentaires avaient élus domicile sur une grande plaine. Seulement, les Ansioniens revendiquaient ce terrain et sommaient les nomades de partir.

Les nomades refusaient bien entendu. Ce terrain leur appartenait selon eux.

Obi-Wan avait voulu faire un compromis. En échange de ce terrain, il devrait partir d'une plaine plus au Nord.

C'était cela qui avait causé la colère du chef nomade.

**- Cette terre est la plus fertile que nous ayons. Si nous la laissons, nous n'auront plus de quoi nourrir nos familles !**

**- Le problème seraient régler si vous habitiez la cité**, fit sournoisement le chef Ansionien

**- Et vous laisser diriger nos vies ?! Hors de question !**

**- Soumettez-vous !** tonna le chef Ansionien en se levant

Le chef nomade se leva à son tour. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient levées et semblaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge.

**- Allons**, fit Obi-Wan d'un geste apaisant. **Il est inutile de nous emporter. Nous allons trouver une solution qui satisfera tout le monde.**

Mégane était impressionnée par le calme d'Obi-Wan.

Malgré tout ses efforts, la situation était restée au point mort. A sa place, elle aurait fait une crise de nerf depuis bien longtemps.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas à elle de diriger les négociations.

**- Nous reprendrons les négociations en début d'après-midi**, fit-il avec un sourire.

Tous les protagonistes sortirent de la pièce, la plupart en maugréant.

Mégane sortit et se mit en tailleur sur l'herbe. La méditation la fuyait depuis le début de la mission. Seulement, c'était ce qui lui fallait pour retrouver la paix intérieure.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'Anakin.

Il était debout devant elle.

Sans un mot, il se mit également en tailleur. Il lui tendit les mains. Elle haussa un sourcil.

**- Tu veux que l'on médite ensemble ?**

**- Oui. Je n'aime pas beaucoup méditer seul.**

**- Moi non plus**, fit-elle avec un sourire. **En vérité je n'aime pas beaucoup méditer du tout**.

Anakin esquissa un sourire amusé.

Mégane ferma de nouveau les yeux. Après un moment, Anakin fit de même.

Mégane inspira profondément pour se détendre. Elle entendit et sentit Anakin faire exactement la même chose.

Elle sentit la Force autour d'elle. Elle relâcha donc ses émotions.

A un moment, elle sentit l'esprit d'Anakin se connecter au sien. Elle se tendit. Elle n'était pas habituée à se connecter à d'autres esprits que celui de son maître.

**- Détends-toi**, fit Anakin.

Elle inspira de nouveau et parvint à se détendre. Elle laissa l'esprit d'Anakin s'approcher du sien.

Il découlait une certaine intimité de cette méditation. Mégane avait l'impression que s'ils continuaient, leurs esprits ne feraient plus qu'un. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher. La présence d'Anakin était…apaisante. Elle se sentait en paix.

Sa présence dans la Force était si différente de maître Windu. Il était passionné, enflammé. Il vivait tout intensément. Alors que maître Windu était si…froid.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce qualificatif avant pour maître Windu. Il était en contrôle, maître de ses émotions. Mais là, en comparaison à Anakin, elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre mot que froid.

Elle ressentait intensément tout ce que lui ressentait. Ils étaient liés intimement. A ce moment, elle comprit la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Anakin. Elle sentait ce lien avec plus de puissance qu'auparavant. Beaucoup plus intensément.

A partir de ce moment, au fond d'elle, elle réalisa que cela changerait à jamais ses relations avec Anakin.

………

Obi-Wan sentit avec exactitude le moment où les signatures dans la Force de Mégane et Anakin s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre.

Il suivit le signal et les trouva assis en tailleur, l'un devant l'autre, les mains jointes. Leurs visages ne trahissaient aucun signe de malaise. Pourtant se lier de cette façon avec quelqu'un n'était pas un acte anodin. Uniquement les maîtres et leurs padawans avaient ce genre de lien.

Le fait qu'ils acceptaient avec une telle facilité l'esprit de l'autre le troubla. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement.

Mégane était peut être moins insensible au charme d'Anakin qu'il ne le pensait.

**………**

Obi-Wan ne fut pas le seul à sentir cette connexion. Maître Windu la sentie aussi. Ayant été le maître de Mégane, il avait encore un lien avec elle.

**- Troublé, tu es, mon ancien padawan**, fit Yoda

**- Oui**, admit Mace. **J'ai senti quelque chose venant de Mégane et d'Anakin.**

**- Senti aussi, je l'ai**, acquiesça Yoda.

**- Mais qu'est ce c'est ?** fit Mace.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela le perturbait.

**- Bien assez tôt, nous le saurons**, murmura Yoda.

**…****..**

Anakin sentait l'esprit de Mégane lié au sien. Ils ressentaient ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes. Il sentait le lien qui les unissait.

Il savait également qu'elle sentait ce lien à présent aussi fort que lui. Elle ne pourrait plus nier.

Il avança un peu plus dans son esprit et accéda à certains de ses souvenirs.

_Flynn ! criait une petite fille_

_Elle et un garçon étaient allongés sur le sol. Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de la chatouiller. Elle pleurait de rire._

Anakin sourit, attendri pas la scène

_Des enfants, de douze ans environ, travaillaient leurs réflexes en déviant des tirs de blaster provenant de petits droides volant._

_Une petite fille, Mégane miniature s'entraînait. A un moment, maître Yoda l'appela de sa voix reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle accourut vers lui. Il n'était pas seul. A ses cotés se tenait maître Windu. Celui –ci parla :_

_Je suis impressionné par tes capacités, Mégane. J'aimerais beaucoup te prendre comme padawan_

_C'est vrai ?! fit Mégane d'un air émerveillé_

Anakin ne comprenait pas la fascination et l'affection qu'elle semblait avoir pour l'austère jedi.

_Oui c'est vrai, fit Mace avec un sourire_

Mace Windu ?! Sourire ?! Anakin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu le jedi sourire, il s'était souvent demander s'il en était capable.

_Super ! s'exclama la jeune fille en sautant sur place_

_Mace Windu ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette réaction. Lui et Maître Yoda sourirent. Mégane sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et s'arrêta net. Son visage prit une belle teinte rosée._

Anakin sentit un élan de tendresse pour Mégane. Elle était vraiment trop jolie quand elle rougissait.

_Une adolescente, bientôt une jeune femme avançait d'un pas assuré dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle rejoignait un jeune garçon du même âge. Il était séduisant. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Nul doute qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles._

_Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune fille. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina également d'un sourire._

_Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue._

_Alors, comment s'est passé ta mission ? demanda le jeune homme_

_Normal. Rien de spécial à raconter. Et toi, Flynn ? Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul en mon absence._

_Si, affreusement, fit-il avec un air dramatique. Tu m'as tellement manqué._

_La jeune fille esquissa un sourire amusé._

_D'ailleurs pour te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir m'accompagner._

_T'accompagner ? Où ?_

_Dehors bien sur. Il y a un nouveau bar qui a ouvert ses portes, j'ai bien envie de le tester._

_Flynn…Tu es incorrigible. Un jour tu te feras prendre et crois moi celui qui te prendra te fera passer l'envie de sortir du Temple sans autorisation._

_Allez Mégane ! Je sais que tu as envie de sortir._

_Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Silène ?_

_Tu sais très bien quelle serait sa réponse. En plus, elle me ferait un sermon pendant une bonne demi-heure sur le fait que sortir dans les bars, c'est mal. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué, tu n'y a jamais droit de sa part._

_Mégane, l'appela-t-on_

_Elle se retourna pour voir son maître à l'autre bout de la salle qui l'attendait._

_Je dois y aller, fit-elle en regardant Flynn. Quelle heure ?_

_Je le savais ! Mais il va falloir éviter ton maître, fit-il avec une grimace_

_Il a une réunion du conseil ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il allait terminer très tard._

_D'accord, je passerais à tes quartiers vers 19h30, ça te convient ?_

_Parfait_

_Mégane, répéta Windu_

_Voilà, maître, j'arrive. A ce soir, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Ainsi, Mégane avait plus d'une fois échapper à la vigilance de maître Windu, pensa Anakin amusé.

Pendant qu'il regardait ses souvenirs comme il aurait regardé un film à la télé, Mégane en profita pour farfouiller un peu dans les souvenirs d'Anakin.

_Un Anakin jeune se faisait un peu bousculé par ceux de son âge._

_Une fille un peu plus âgée intervint. A l'aide de la Force, elle fit tomber l'un d'entre eux._

_Vous n'avez rien à faire, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

_Les trois garçons la regardèrent d'un air menaçant._

_Vous savez, je ne suis pas sure que maître Kenobi apprécierait_

_A la mention du maître d'Anakin, les trois garçons partirent._

_La fille se tourna vers Anakin._

_Ca va ? fit-elle, concernée_

_Bien sur_

_Il ne voulait pas avoir le rôle du garçon sans défense devant cette jolie fille._

_Je m'appelle Mégane, fit-elle. Et toi ?_

_Anakin_

_Je suis contente de te rencontrer Anakin. Je devrais y aller, maître Tholme n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard. A plus tard peut être, fit-elle avec un sourire._

_Anakin la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse du couloir._

Mégane était étonnée. Elle se rappelait vaguement de cet évènement. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était qu'Anakin y accorde tant d'importance.

_Anakin était dans la salle d'entraînement. Il regardait des maîtres s'entraîner avec leurs padawans. Obi-Wan était avec le conseil, sûrement pour quelque chose le concernant. Après tout, il yen avait toutes les semaines. A croire que ces vieux jedis trouvaient toujours quelque chose de nouveau à lui reprocher._

_Il tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Mégane venait de s'asseoir._

_C'est de l'Ataro, fit-elle en parlant d'un maître et son padawan qui s'entraînaient. C'est la forme de combat la plus acrobatique. Tu ne t'entraîne pas ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui._

_Non, répondit-il. Mon maître est avec le conseil._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Si tu veux on peut s'entraîner à deux, proposa-t-elle_

_Au même moment, quelqu'un l'appela._

_Mégane !_

_Celle-ci et Anakin se retournèrent pour voir que c'était Flynn qui venait de prononcer son prénom. Mégane se leva._

_Peut être une prochaine fois, fit-elle avec un sourire._

_Elle rejoignit Flynn et ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement._

_Anakin soupira et murmura :_

_Oui, une prochaine fois_

Mégane s'arrêta là dans l'exploration des souvenirs d'Anakin. Avec douceur, elle se détacha de l'esprit d'Anakin et se reconnecta sur le monde extérieur pour arrêter la méditation.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Anakin la regardait.

**- On ne s'est parlé que deux ou trois fois en plus de cinq ans**, commença-t-elle

Anakin savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Le questionnement dans ses yeux était explicite. De plus, il sentait sa profonde confusion.

Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait ce genre d'intérêt pour elle alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

**- Il y a certaines choses qui marquent**, fit-il

Mégane ne répondit rien.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Anakin pour en faire de même. Dès que ce fut fait, elle relâcha sa main, peut être un peu précipitamment, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir trop de contacts physiques avec Anakin.

Seulement à ce moment là, elle sentit la présence d'Obi-Wan. Elle évita de se retourner et commença une petite promenade solitaire dans les jardins extérieurs du palais.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin des deux hommes, elle s'autorisa un soupir. A ce moment là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une présence amicale. A ce moment là, elle avait vraiment besoin de Flynn.

« _Bien sur, il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui _»

**…..**

Flynn sortit du transport qui venait d'atterrir sur Coruscant. Il faisait nuit.

Comme son chasseur n'était pas assez grand pour deux personnes, ils avaient pris le transport public. Pour justifier sa décision auprès de ses hôtes sans dévoiler que Rose partait avec lui, il avait argué que son chasseur avait quelques problèmes techniques et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il soit réparé, le conseil attendant son retour.

Il avait fournie la même excuse au conseil. Il avait rajouté que les transports en direction de la capitale n'étaient pas légions et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude quand il serait de nouveau sur Coruscant.

Ce petit mensonge lui fournirait, il l'espérait assez de temps pour trouver un endroit pour Rose.

Au moment, il lui avait dit qu'elle resterait au Temple, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le pouvait-elle vraiment ? On n'entrait pas comme on voulait au Temple. De plus, c'était une décision très grave. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Après tout, il pouvait très bien lui trouver un petit hôtel dans Coruscant même. Mais elle n'avait pas d'argent. Lui non plus, étant un jedi. Alors qu'allait-il faire ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Rose.

**- Chevalier Melwin ?** fit-elle hésitante

**- Flynn**, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire.

**- Flynn**, répéta-t-elle. **Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Venez**, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

Rose le prit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais quitté sa planète. Elle s'était beaucoup de fois imaginer Coruscant mais la réalité en était bien éloigné.

Coruscant était une énorme ville. La planète était recouverte d'immeubles et des milliers de speeders étaient dans les airs.

Flynn héla un taxi volant et la fit monter.

**- Où allons-nous ? **demanda Rose alors que le taxi démarrait.

**- Là où vous serez en sécurité**, fit-il évasivement.

La vérité était qu'il était encore en train de réfléchir.

**- Au Temple jedi, s'il vous plait**, fit-il soudainement au chauffeur.

Ensuite il se tourna vers Rose.

**- Vous allez vivre au Temple, dans les appartements d'une amie, comme je vous l'avez proposé. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps vous allez rester là. Par contre, ce sera compliqué**, la prévint-elle. **Vous devrez rester dans cet appartement. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes là, c'es très important**.

Rose hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

« _Faites que je ne fasse pas la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie_ »

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le Temple.

Flynn aida Rose à défendre.

**- Nous allons devoir marcher vite. Il faut vraiment que personne ne vous voie.**

Avant d'entrer dans le Temple, il mit en place une barrière autour de Rose à l'aide de la Force pour camoufler sa signature. Etant très différente de celle d'un jedi, elle était trop reconnaissable.

Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs. Flynn, intérieurement, priait la Force qu'ils ne rencontrent personne.

Son souhait fut exaucé. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux quartiers de Mégane.

« _Heureusement que je connais le code_ »

Dès qu'il entra, il su tout de suite que l'appartement était vide. Il en déduisit que soit Mégane était dehors, ce dont il doutait vu l'heure tardive, soit elle était partie en mission. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

L'appartement de Mégane était assez simple. Les murs étaient blancs et il n'y avait pas de décoration excessive.

Pourtant malgré cette simplicité et la couleur des murs qui aurait mieux convenu à un hôpital ou une chambre froide, l'appartement était accueillant. Surement la présence encore forte de Mégane contribuait à se sentir à son aise dans son appartement.

**- Asseyez-vous**, fit Flynn. **Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger**

Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Il pouvait s'y retrouver les yeux fermés.

Alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine pour cuisiner quelque chose rapidement. Rose embrassa du regard l'appartement.

Elle s'approcha d'une armoire où étaient disposées des photos.

Sur l'une, on voyait trois adolescents ensemble. Deux femmes, dont l'une avait un corps bleu, au grand étonnement de Rose et un garçon. Elle reconnut tout de suite Flynn sur la photo, principalement grâce aux yeux.

Sur la photo d'à coté, on retrouvait Flynn mais en compagnie d'une seulement des deux filles : celle avec les cheveux brune, la « normale » selon Rose. Elle déduisit qu'ils étaient dans son appartement.

Flynn revint avec ce qui ressemblait à des pâtes.

**- Elle est très belle**, constata Rose.

**- Oui, c'est vrai**, répondit Flynn avec un sourire. **C'est une formidable amie aussi. Tenez. Vous devriez manger. Je vais préparer son lit.**

**- Vous n'allez pas avoir d'ennui, j'espère**, fit Rose avec une petite voix.

**- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas**, répondit Flynn avec un sourire.

« _Quelle sincérité Flynn_ »

**…..**

La nuit était tombée sur Coruscant.

Rose dormait dans le lit de Mégane pendant que Flynn était allongé sur le canapé.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait donc pris de l'amener au Temple ? Au Temple ! Il était impossible que personne ne remarque sa présence ! Et puis qu'allait-elle faire pendant tout ce temps ?! Elle n'allait quand même pas rester toutes ses journées dans l'appartement de Mégane ? Et qu'est ce qui aller se passer lorsque celle-ci rentrerait ?

Il se releva en grognant. Il sortit sur le balcon.

Malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée, des centaines de speeders étaient encore dans les airs. C'était un ballet incessant.

« _Allez Flynn, il est temps de dormir, la journée sera rude demain_ »

…..

Flynn se dirigeait vers la salle du Conseil. Après tout, il devait aller faire son rapport au conseil. Lorsqu'il arriva, on le fit entrer tout de suite.

**- Rentrez, vous êtes, chevalier Melwin**, fit maître Yoda

**- Oui, maître Yoda**, répondit Flynn en s'inclinant. **Je suis arrivé hier, tard dans la nuit. Je ne voulais pas déranger le conseil à une heure si tardive.**

**- Vraiment ?** fit Yoda en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Flynn se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. D'une part, parce qu'il mentait à un maître jedi et ensuite parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression que Yoda savait toujours tout. La quasi-totalité des jedis étaient persuadés qu'on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Qu'il s'en rendait compte immédiatement.

Flynn espérait que non.

**- Beaucoup de considération, vous avez pour nous**, ajouta Yoda.

Flynn esquissa un sourire crispé, puis commença son rapport.

**- A propos de cette mission, rien à nous dire de plus, vous n'avez ?** interrogea Yoda

Mace fit un aller retour du regard entre Yoda et Flynn. Il savait pertinemment que Yoda ne lançait jamais ce genre de phrases au hasard. Il y avait toujours une raison.

Flynn sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Instinctivement, il fortifia ses barrières mentales pour que rien ne lui échappe.

« _Respire Flynn. Pas la peine de paniquer_ »

**- Non maître Yoda. Il n'y a rien d'autre**

**- Hum**, fit Yoda en le regardant intensément. **Bien**. **Disposez, vous pouvez**, fit-il avec un geste de la main. **Du temps, nous vous laissons, avant de vous envoyer en mission. Profiter de ce temps, vous devriez**, finit-il avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

**- Bien maître**, répondit-il en s'inclinant devant le conseil.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« _Finalement ça a été comme sur des roulettes_ »

**…………**

**- QUOI ?!!!!**

Flynn esquissa un sourire crispé.

Il avait appelé Mégane pour l'informer qu'il utilisait son appartement, et la nouvelle ne l'avait pas remplie d'une joie indicible.

**- T'as ramené une fille au Temple ?! Dans mon appartement ?! Mais t'es complètement barré !! Tu te rends compte si quelqu'un la trouve ?! Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?! Je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je te couvre !**

**- Mégane, temps mort**, fit-il. **Personne ne va savoir qu'elle est là. Ce n'est que provisoire de toute façon…**

**- Provisoire ? Et on peut savoir où elle va aller après ? Et de toute manière, c'est qui ?**

**- Une jeune femme que j'ai ramenée de ma mission.**

**- Que tu as ramenée de mission ? Tu veux dire, comme un souvenir**, interrogea-t-elle avec sarcasme. **Tu sais que tu n'a pas besoin d'aller sur d'autres planètes pour avoir des filles. Et les ramenées au Temple n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de réfléchir avec la partir inférieure de ton anatomie. Enfin, c'est juste un conseil.**

**- Ah ah ah, très drôle Mégane.**

Le visage de Mégane s'adoucit lorsqu'il se passa la main sur le visage.

**- Non sérieusement. Qui est-elle, Flynn ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu ramenée sur Coruscant, et qui plus est, au Temple ?**

**- J'étais sur Néïla comme tu le sais.**

Elle acquiesça.

**- Je n'ai pas pu finir ma raison, pour des raisons qui sont vraiment trop longues à expliquer. J'ai été rappelé sur Coruscant par le conseil. Elle allait être emprisonnée, peut être même exécutée, Mégane. Elle n'a plus de famille. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?**

Mégane soupira.

**- Je ne sais pas, Flynn. Elle ne pourra pas rester éternellement au Temple, Flynn, tu t'en rends compte ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera si jamais on la trouve là.**

Je sais, Mégane.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

**- J'ai peut être une idée.**

**- Je t'écoute**, fit-il

**- Tu te souviens de la fois où on est allé dans ce bar.**

**- Quel bar ?** demanda Flynn avec amusement. **On n'en a pas fait qu'un**.

**- C'est vrai**, acquiesça-t-elle avec le sourire. **Je veux parler de celui où ta convaincu le type de s'en aller grâce à une petite suggestion maison.**

Flynn savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait allusion à une suggestion de la Force.

**- Oui, mais je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir.**

**- Et bien j'ai sympathisé avec le patron de ce bar. Je sais que je peux l'appeler si jamais j'ai besoin de son aide. Tu n'a qu'à aller le voir de ma part. Demande lui si la fille… quel est son nom ?**

**- Rose**

**- Demande-lui s'il peut engager Rose comme serveuse**

**- Tu voudrais qu'elle devienne serveuse dans un bar de Coruscant. Pas question !**

**- Tu es bien protecteur. Je pensais que tu la connaissais à peine. C'est juste une fille que tu as sauvée, comme il y en aura des centaines après elle.**

**- Il n'y en aura pas des centaines après elle**, murmura Flynn.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Non, rien.**

**- Ecoute Flynn, ce type –Hank- est un type bien. Demande-lui de l'embaucher et dis lui que je lui demande de toujours avoir un œil sur elle. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il sera son ombre et qu'il s'assurera que rien ne lui arrive. D'accord ?**

Flynn ne répondit rien, toujours mal à l'aise avec l'idée.

**- Flynn, tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Bien sur**, répondit-il sans hésiter

**- Et moi, je lui fais confiance **

**- Bien**, fit-il en soupirant.

**- Tout se passera bien. Et il pourra la loger si tu ne trouves rien.**

**- Je te remercie, Mégane.**

**- Hey, tu es mon ami, tu n'a pas a me remercier.**

**- Sinon, tout se passe bien avec ta mission ?** demanda Flynn après un silence.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mégane, ce qui réveilla la curiosité et l'inquiétude de Flynn.

**- Oh, tu sais. Les missions diplomatiques sont toutes les mêmes**, fit-elle en balayant sa question d'un geste de la main

« _Tu mens très mal Mégane_ »

**- Vraiment ?** fit-il en haussant un sourcil

**- D'accord**, fit-elle avec exaspération. **Tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu**.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Du baiser presque échangé avec Obi-Wan à l'affection d'Anakin.

**- Eh ben dites donc…**, railla Flynn. **Ta vie est un vrai feuilleton. On se croirait dans « Amours et Trahisons »**

« Amour et Trahisons » était un feuilleton à l'eau de rose très populaire, et diffusé dans toute la galaxie.

- **Flynn…**

**- Mais non Brent, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je suis amoureuse de Tony.**

**- Flynn…**

**- Mais je t'aime Paméla**

**- Flynn !**

**- Hum…Désolé. Ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part**, fit-il en essayant de contenir son rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Mégane.

Mégane esquissa quand même un sourire. Il pouvait dire que ça lui faisait du bien de lui parler.

**- Je dois y aller**, fit Mégane en tournant la tête sur le coté. **Donc vas voir Hank, il t'aidera.**

**- D'accord. Et, Mégane, ne t'inquiètes pas trop. La Force te donnera les réponses en temps voulu. Patience.**

**- Mon dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Flynn**, railla-t-elle. **Depuis quand es-tu adepte de la patience ?**

**- Nouvelle résolution. Prend soin de toi Mégane.**

**- Toi aussi**

Il interrompit la communication.

Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Rose travailler dans ce bar, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait d'autres choix.

Et puis, Mégane avait confiance en ce type.

Il allait donc aller le voir le lendemain.

**………**

Lorsque Flynn entra dans le club, celui-ci était pratiquement vide. En même temps, c'était le matin. Il était encore tôt pour se mettre une cuite, même pour les buveurs invétérés.

Il s'approcha du bar où le barman nettoyait les verres et rangeait les bouteilles.

**- J'aimerais voir le patron**, fit Flynn de but en blanc.

Comme il avait ses habits de jedi, le barman ne jugea pas utile de lui poser de plus amples questions concernant ses motifs.

Quelques secondes après, le patron, Hank, arriva.

Il était grand, brun, yeux noirs, la musculature d'une armoire à glace. Si Flynn n'avait pas été un jedi, il aurait impressionné par l'homme.

**- Dennis ma fait savoir que vous vouliez me voir**, commença-t-il.

**- Oui, en effet. Je viens de la part de Mégane**.

**- Ahhh…Venez, allons nous asseoir. Alors, comment va Mégane**, fit-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

**- Elle va bien. Elle est en mission.**

**- Alors, pourquoi vous a-t-elle envoyé ?**

**- En vérité c'est moi qui aie besoin d'un service.**

**- Les amis de Mégane sont mes amis. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**

**- J'ai besoin que vous engagiez une jeune femme comme serveuse. Et que vous veilliez sur elle. Que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive.**

**- Bien. Considérez son embauche comme faite.**

**- Merci. Par contre, auriez-vous un endroit pour elle ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir chercher pour elle mais le temps me manque malheureusement.**

**- J'ai une chambre au dessus du bar. Elle pourra s'y installer.**

**- Merci. Je vous l'amènerai demain.**

**- Très bien**, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Alors que Flynn s'apprêtait à sortir du bar, Hank l'interpella :

**- La prochaine fois que vous parlez à Mégane. Dites lui qu'elle a intérêt à rentrer en vie.**

**- Je lui dirais**, fit-il avec un sourire.

**………**

**- C'est un bar très bien. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de vous trouver autre chose mais…**

**- C'est très bien**, le rassura Rose. **C'est déjà magnifique tout ce que vous faites pour moi**

**- C'est nor…**

Il fut interrompu par son communicateur.

**- Melwin.**

**- Vous êtes attendu par le conseil, chevalier Melwin. **

**- Très bien**, soupira-t-il. **Dites leur que j'arrive tout de suite.**

Il coupa la communication.

**- Je suis obligé de vous laisser quelques instants. Je ne serais pas long, j'espère**.

Lorsqu'on le fit entrer dans la salle du conseil, il s'inclina.

**- Vous avez demandé ma présence, maîtres**.

**- En effet**, fit Adi Gallia. **Vous avez une nouvelle mission**

**- Vous êtes envoyé sur Ratatak**, continua Mace. **C'est une mission diplomatique. Essayez d'éviter au maximum le conflit. Tout est mentionné dans le rapport.**

**- Bien, maître.**

**- Avec vous, que la Force soit**, fini Yoda.

**………**

**- Je suis obligé de vous laisser là**, fit-il à Rose. **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.**

**- Merci énormément pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**

**- C'est mon numéro**, fit-il en lui donnant un papier. **Si vous avez le moindre problème ou bien si vous avez juste envie de parler. Appelez-moi. Je serais là.**

**- Merci beaucoup**, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il referma instinctivement les bras autour de sa taille et la serra à son tour.

**- Essayez de rester en vie**, fit-elle.

Il sentit quelques larmes dans son cou.

**- Je reviendrais, je vous le promets**.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

**- Je dois y aller**, fit finalement Flynn.

Il l'embrassa et remonta dans le taxi qui l'attendait.

Alors qu'il la regardait par la fenêtre, Flynn sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

« _Oui, je reviendrais_ »

* * *

**Bon voilà, j'ai essayé, à la demande de certaine (Naely, satisfaite ? ;-) ) d'expliquer un peu la situation entre Anakin et Mégane. J'espère que cela satisfera tout le monde. **

**Les reviews sont toujours fortement appréciées par l'auteur...;-)  
**


End file.
